Black Fairy
by AntiHero627
Summary: After his defeat by the Lone Warrior, the future son of Vegeta, Prince Trunks, Black was transported to the Fairy Tail Universe. Now separated from his counterpart and stranded in a world filled with more lively and vile mortals than his own, Black must wait for his strength to be restored as he learns more and more about life through the eyes of a Fairy before passing judgement
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello to all my reader, it's your special writer AntiHero627 here, and this is another Fairy Tail crossover fanfic I've adopted; this time, the mix is Dragon Ball Super. Now, I don't make a habit of adopting fanfic, this one was offered to me and after reading it I decide to go for it; just thought that there were ways to improve it and if I could, I should, so I'm going to. Now this fanfic is mainly about over favorite villain of the DBS Multiverse, Goku Black/Black Goku whichever works for you! After his defeat by the Lone Warrior, the future son of Vegeta, Prince Trunks, Black was transported to the Fairy Tail Universe, where he'll see that there's a lot more to mortals than meets the divine eye! So sit back and enjoy, cause this one's gonna be special!**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing**

**Chapter1 – The End of a God's Justice **

"I thought your body was suppose to be the ultimate symbol, and a weapon of your righteous rage! But it can't even keep up with me can it?!" Vegito shouted as he continuously pounded Zamasu; the battle between two merged beings with divine power rage on, but no matter how much damage the Merged Zamasu took from the fused Saiyan, his Semi-Immortality allowed him to recover from it. The Super Saiyan Blue then dodged a slash from the Supreme Kai and bashed him into a stone wall. "It ends now!" Vegito declared as he powered up and concentrated his Ki into a single point. **"Final…Kamehameha!" **He fired a massive blue beam with gold electricity at his opponent; Zamasu took the blast head on and was consumed by it, but when it passed, he immediately jumped out of the smoke still in one piece.

"Behold, my perfect divinity!" he boasted with pride.

The Saiyan instantly transmitted himself above the mutant god and shouted "BE PERFECT IN HELL!" as he socked him in the face with a God Ki enhanced punch; he then gasped before he suddenly split into his two halves, the Saiyan Prince and the Monkey King.

"What happened?! I thought they had an hour!" Shin inquired as he observed the fight.

"Their immense power level must've drained the time much faster!" Gowasu answered.

Zamasu smirked as he reared his giant purple fist back and punched both Saiyans to the ground; he then appeared before them and summoned his divine Ki blade. "Away with you, mortal scum!" he bid them as he swung his blade for the killing blow. His strike was suddenly blocked by the one Saiyan who continuously stood in his way of accomplishing his plans; Trunks in his god form appeared before Goku and Vegeta with his own energy sword, surprising them and Zamasu. "BACK FOR MORE TRUNKS YET AGAIN?!" the deity cried in anger. The two engaged in a sword fight until Trunks fired a few energy blasts at Zamasu; Trunks dodged a strike from him and got the upperhand when he slashed an X onto his chest. The Time traveler looked at the Supreme Kai in surprise. "Don't you see? I'm everlasting!" Zamasu declared as he punched Trunks away. The Demi Saiyan landed on his back and quickly used his sword to block Zamasu's divine blade. "Tell me, how will you escape my justice next?! Will you run to the past, begging for help from the rest of your pathetic mortal allies?! Or this time will you try the future?!" the Mutant God mocked the Saiyan. "How will you compensate for your weakness now?!"

"Compared to gods, then of course we're weak, but you can never make me ashamed of that!" Trunks shot back. "Because when mortals do join forces, that's when we can do anything! Because believing in each other and helping each other to survive, that's what redeems us! That's what makes us who we are! Makes us worthy! THAT WHAT GIVE US OUR REAL POWER!" The Son of Vegeta began to grow stronger as he refused to back down; soon his will to keep fighting til the end reached the rest of mankind and allowed him to connect with them spiritually. Trunks then started to gather energy from the living being on earth and form it into an enormous ball of energy. More and more energy began to flow into the Saiyan as his Spirit Bomb grew larger.

"I don't care how much energy you mortals have, it will never compete with the gods!" Zamasu said as he tried to smash his foe.

"Here we go everyone! We'll defeat Zamasu together!" Trunks declared as he jumped into the Spirit Bomb and absorbed it, channeling the energy through his body and reforming it into a larger version of his Ki blade. With a mighty yell, he charged at the Supreme Kai and swung his new weapon at him; Zamasu caught the blade in his hands but struggled to hold it back.

"No! You're a mere mortal!" Zamasu growled.

"It's not about gods and mortals! You don't believe in anything but yourself, and we refuse to let you win!" Trunks chastised the deity as he pulled his sword back and stabbed him in the abdomen.

Zamasu cried out in pain from the strike. "But I don't understand how you can be so strong! It feels chaotic, so many different energies melded together!" he said.

"This is the power of mortals fighting for each other, the power of believing in something other than you!" Trunks said.

"Insolence!" Zamasu screamed as Trunks pulled out the sword. "How dare you…strike a god?! And retaliate against justice!"

Trunks rushed at the Mutant Kai again and swung his sword, cutting right through his midsection from down up; Zamasu screamed in agony as he was being cut like butter. "I don't give a damn about you…OR YOUR SO CALLED JUSTICE!" Trunks roared as he kept going. Just as he promised his foe, the Son of Vegeta sliced the Supreme Kai completely in half.

"NO, IT CAN'T BE!" Zamasu screamed as his energy leaked out of the two halves of his body. Trunks gazed at the defeated rogue god who was still in shock at his downfall. "A righteous god…defeated by a mortal…it's sacrilege! It cannot be!" he gasped before he started laughing maniacally. His body then started glowing before it exploded into a pillar of divine energy, ascending into the heavens. The Ki of the deceased god was sucked into a black portal.

The Demi Saiyan of the future powered down to his base form as the spirit bomb's power left him. "It's over, it's finally over." He sighed.

* * *

Inside the portal the two halves of the merged Zamasu floated roughly around; they both turned into orbs of energy before shifting back into their original halves, Goku Black and Zamasu. The two Kais were then separated and launched into different directions.

* * *

In Magnolia, a dark vortex opened up in the sky and spat out a man dressed in a black Gi top, a long sleeved black undershirt, red belt, white boots, with a palm tree shaped hair; he had a short green earring on his right ear, and on the pointer finger of his left was a silver ring with lines on it forming a misshapen X with a small crack in it. The Supreme Kai descended towards the earth at high speed, creating a large crater upon impact. Black groaned as he got up from the crater, his body covered with cuts and bruises; he grasped his chest in pain as he looked around to scan the environment. _"Strange, I thought for sure that I was dead when Trunks severed my merged form,"_ Black thought before he started walking. _"Am I really still alive? Or is this hell? I heard its appearance is suppose to be intolerable based on the different realms and prisoners it's meant to hold,"_

The Saiyan imposter glanced at his right hand before holding it out and firing an energy blast; it hit the ground and made a tiny explosion. Black frowned as he glanced at his hand again. _"That was the weakest attack I could produce, but the damage should've been much greater than that."_ Black thought. _"Is this what happens when we die, our powers are weakened? Perhaps this is my divine punishment for losing to a mortal,"_ Black then closed his eyes before striking himself in the gut; he gasped in pain before falling to his knees and coughing up blood. He then rose to his feet and took a deep breath. "There's no doubt about it, I'm still alive." He said before raising an eyebrow. "But then where am I? And how did I separate from my fusion with my counterpart? What's going on here?"

He then looked at his time ring to see that it was flashing; his attention was then drawn to the black vortex that brought him to this new world. It closed shortly afterwards and the ring's glow faded, making Black Goku growl. "Have I been transported to a different time period? Maybe that's why the ring was acting up, but that doesn't explain why my power has been severely crippled! This can't be the past, otherwise my ring would've sent me back to my own time instantly!" Black said before he closed his eyes to try and sense any life forces. "I sense many different Ki, but I don't sense the Saiyans, the Supreme Kais or Zamasu. Could this be the future after the failure of project zero mortals?" The Kai of Universe 10 started walking towards town while still wrapped in his thoughts. _"How did I survive Trunks' attack?! Where am I now?! Why has the great power I once had been weakened?! I don't understand it!"_ The former Zamasu stopped moving as his angry expression changed into a smirk. "Well, it doesn't matter; since I'm alive, that means my dream of a mortal free world can proceed. If fate was against me then I would be dead, but it's clear that my justice must come to pass!"

As he got close to town, he stopped moving when he sensed a few power levels nearby; he looked over to see two groups of humans fighting. The first group consisted of two teens and blue cat with wings while the second were a trio of bandits. "So, this world is also full of its own mortals; it has yet to experience the justice of a god!" he muttered as he watched the two sides fight.

The pink haired teenager easily dodged attacks from the bandits. "Hey Happy, are you sure these guys are the bandits from the job request?!" he asked the flying cat.

"Aye Natsu, I'm pretty sure they are." The Exceed replied.

"Natsu, stop messing around and just roast them already!" Lucy yelled.

"Don't worry Luce, I'm just having a little fun!" Natsu assured her.

"It's Lucy!" the girl shouted.

Black scoffed as he watched the conflict continued. "These mortals are just as despicable as the one from y own time. They still use the knowledge the gods gave them for violence and self interest!" Black stated. "And the groups they form are just as strange. A rose wannabe, a blonde bimbo with breast bigger than her own head, and stupid blue cat with wings!"

Natsu evade a few more attacks before regrouping with his friends; the two sides glared at each other. "So, of all the great wizards Fairy Tail could've sent to arrest us, they send a cat a girl keys, and fire breather?" one of the bandits asked. "What a waste of time!"

"Hey, don't underestimate us!" Natsu warned.

"Yeah! You guys are facing two of the best mages in Fairy Tail, Salamander and me!" Lucy said.

"Aye, and then there's me! The Might Happy!" said the cat.

"You kids don't know who you're dealing with!" the bandit said before addressing his comrades. "Teach them a lesson boys!"

Natsu slammed his right fist into his left hand and declared "I'm all fired up now!" He then ignited his right fist and charged at one of the bandits. **"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" **he exclaimed as he socked the bandit in the face, sending him flying.

Black raised an eyebrow after witnessing the Salamander's strike. _"What was that? I could feel his power rise, but there was no Ki behind that attack."_ He thought. _"I'm sensing a strange power source from that mortal, matter of fact; I've been feeling the same power all around me since I got here. It feels…familiar."_

"Okay, now it's my turn!" Lucy said as she pulled out a gold key. **"Open! Gate of the Giant Crab, Cancer!" **she announced as she turned the key and a humanoid crab wearing sunglasses and holding scissors in each hand.

"Hey, do you need a haircut, baby?" the crab spirit asked.

"No, but those guys do!" Lucy said while pointing to the two bandits.

"It's just one crab! Let get em!" the bandit said.

"Alright Cancer, take those guys down with style!" Lucy commanded her spirit.

"Alright, baby!" Cancer complied.

Black stared at the celestial mage with curiosity. _"So, the blonde girl can summon creatures with those keys,"_ he thought. _"However, she should know that doing so leaves her wide open."_

After the three took down the bandits they were so busy debating how to split the reward money that they didn't notice one of the bandits slowly getting up and creeping towards the celestial wizard; Black Goku spotted the bandit sneaking up to Lucy with a knife in his hand and though that it was a futile attempt as the mages should've noticed him, but neither Natsu, Lucy or Happy became aware of the crook getting closer to Lucy. As the bandit got behind Lucy and prepared to strike her back, Happy saw him and cried "Lucy, behind you!" The blonde slowly turned as the blade was lunged at her; suddenly a hand appeared around the bandit's wrist, stopping him from impaling his intended target. Everyone looked up to see the Supreme Kai of Universe 10 standing there, grasping the bandit's wrist.

"Who the hell are you?!" the bandit asked. Instead of answering, Black just squeezed the criminal's wrist causing him to drop his knife as he used his other hand to try and free himself.

"How primitive, only a lowly mortal would try such a desperate tactic." Black stated as he continued to apply pressure; the bandit screamed in agony as he fell to his knees. Seeing the bandit in pain put a dark smirk on Black's face.

Natsu, Lucy and Happy watched a little frightened by Black's enjoyment of torturing the bandit. "Who is this guy?" Happy asked.

"I don't know, but he's got a weird smile. Very creepy," Natsu replied.

"Like you're one to talk." Lucy muttered. "You're right though, this guy's a little scary."

"Please…let me go!" the Bandit pleaded. "I'll give you anything you want, just let me go!"

Black's smirk grew wider as he squeezed even harder, crack the man's wrist. "How cute, the little human thinks that his begging will save him. Well know this mortal, as an Immortal deity, the only thing I want…is for your kind to suffer!" he answered.

Not wanting to see anymore, Natsu stepped towards the deity and said "Hey pal, guy's had enough! Just let him go…now!" The Dragon Slayer glared at the fake Saiyan.

Black simply looked back at the Salamander, not even the slightest bit intimidated. "Or what mortal?" he inquired. His got his answer when Natsu ignited his fist.

"Or I'm gonna melt that grin right off your face!" Natsu warned him.

Black stared at the Son of Igneel still unfazed by his threat. _"This mortal has guts,"_ he thought. Truth be told, he was afraid to take on the pink haired teen or his friends and he was sure that even in his weakened state that he could crush them easily, but he had more important things on his mind; he still didn't know where he was or what the people of this world used rather than Ki. He then glanced at the still in pain bandit before releasing his wrist. "You're just lucky I don't have the time to waste mortal," he muttered before handchopping the bandit in the neck, knocking him out. Natsu canceled the fire in his fist but still kept his glare on the Supreme Kai.

Lucy came up to Black and said "I'm Lucy and this is Natsu. Thank you for your help," she said graciously.

Black frowned and replied. "Don't thank me vulgar blonde, I just wanted to make that lowly mortal suffer for his crimes!"

"VULGAR?!" Lucy cried in disbelief.

Happy then flew up to black. "I'm Happy. How come you're so mean to people?" he asked.

"Because I am! Is that a problem?!" Black questioned, scaring Happy and Lucy.

"No sir!" they said in unison.

"So, what's your name pal?" Natsu asked.

"Black. Goku Black." Black replied.

"You've got a weird name buddy," Natsu commented.

"Careful mortal, one wrong word could end your life." Black warned.

Lucy quickly covered Natsu's mouth before he could say anything more. "Ha-ha! Don't mind Natsu, he's just making jokes." She said faking a laugh.

Black merely scoffed before looking at Happy. "You, flying cat! Tell me where I am!" he demanded.

The exceed quivered as he answered "Y-You're close by to the t-town of M-Magnolia,"

"Magnolia? I've never heard of such a strange place!" Black said. "Where is that?!"

"W-Well, Magnolia is in the country of Fiore, which is in the continent of Isgar." Happy explained.

"I still don't understand what you're saying feline!" Black said before turning to Lucy. "You, vulgar blonde! What planet is this?!"

"E-Earthland," Lucy stammered.

"Earthland? Don't you mean Earth?" Black asked to which Lucy shook her head no. _"Hmm, so this must be some other planet or dimension; perhaps the earth was renamed due to its rebuilt."_ he thought.

"So, where you from?" Natsu asked Black.

"None of your concern mortal!" Black replied sternly.

"Ok, what kind of magic do you use?" Natsu continued to ask.

"Magic? Is that what you were using to fight?!" Black inquired.

"Yeah! I use Dragon Slaying magic, a type of lost magic!" Natsu replied. "You're looking at the Fire Dragon Slayer, the one and only Salamander, Natsu Dragneel!"

"I use celestial magic! I'm a celestial wizard!" Lucy explained.

"Celestial magic? Is that how you summoned that creature?" Black asked and Lucy nodded.

"I use aero magic, that's why I can fly." Happy said.

"_So, the gods have granted the mortals of this world the blessing of magic. That's why their power feels familiar; it's similar to the dragon god's power."_ Black thought. _"But they still waste it on pointless conflict, how disappointing."_

"So what magic do you use?" Natsu asked again.

"I don't use magic," Black replied.

"Then how can you be that fast and strong?" Natsu inquired.

"Because I'm a god!" Black replied but his claim only confused the mages. "Typical, mortals never know when a god graces them with their presence. Very well, I have more important things to do. As a reward for the info you've given me, I'll let you three live for now. Farewell mortals." The Kai then turned and started to walk away before he staggered and fell on one knee; he quickly stood up and grasped his chest again as he continued on his way. "Damn it, that Saiyan Trunks must've damaged me more than I realized, how humiliating!" he growled.

"Hey, are you alright? You look kinda hurt." Lucy pointed out.

"Do not concern yourself with me mortal," Black dismissed.

"Wait! Let us help you! We can take you back to Fairy Tail and patch you up!" Lucy offered.

"Yeah, that way we can repay you for saving Lucy big butt!" Happy said.

"SHUT UP CAT!" Lucy yelled.

"Fairy Tail? Ha! I haven't sunk so low that I need the assistance of lowly mortals, even if I am at death's door!" black replied. "Besides, why would I be interested in some of your children stories? Pathetic mortals!"

"Hey, don't mock Fairy Tail!" Natsu said as he stomped towards Black before Lucy got in front of him.

"Cool it Natsu! He just doesn't understand!" Lucy said. The Fire mage calmed down, allowing Lucy to clarify things. "Fairy Tail is the name of our guild. That's where we hang out and find job requests for our work."

"Guild? What the hell's a guild?" Black asked.

"A guild is a place for wizards to come together and make friends, and earn money and learn new things." Happy said.

"That's right, and the three of us are a part of Fiore's number one guild, Fairy Tail!" Lucy said as she revealed her guild mark as did Happy and Natsu. "So what do you say? You can come with us and join Fairy Tail, I'm we'd be happy to have you. If you don't wanna join at least let us help you until you've fully recovered."

Black thought about it for a moment as he gazed at the Fairies skeptically. He didn't think these mortals were worth his time and wanted nothing to do with them, the only thing he cared about was returning to his own world and finishing the project he started; but he still didn't know much about this world or if there was a way for him to return home. If he wanted to get back, he needed to learn as much as he could about this place, besides, he could just add this world to the list of mortal corrupted worlds that needed the cleansing of the gods, and he could happily give it that once his power was fully restored. Black nodded to the mages and said "Very well mortals, take me to this Fairy Tail guild you speak so highly of."

The Fairies smiled as they pumped their fists into the air. "Alright, first we're going to turn these guys in and collect our reward! And then it's onto Fairy Tail!"

**A/N: And that's the first chapter! Hope you like the changes and improvements I made! Now to get onto the next chapters and see how Black will adjust to this new world of mortals before he recovers and unleashes his divine judgment on Earthland. Stay tuned, and keep reading! Until then, TTFN AntiHero out! P.S. Thanks again to my friend AJStyles for giving me this fanfic, hope we can come up with more ideas for it together. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey there, AntiHero here! Thank you to those who favored, followed, and reviewed on my 1****st**** Chapter of this fanfic! Now he'll get to see my version of Black's meeting with Fairy Tail and his fight with the Fire Dragon Slayer, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer – I own nothing**

**Chapter2 – Welcome to Fairy Tai; Black** **vs. Natsu!**

"_Pitiful! Mortals only see themselves as a means to gain profit, another reason why I loathe them!"_ Black thought as he watched the mages receive their reward for turning in the bandits; afterwards the Fairies and Black made their way to the train where Natsu constantly complained about not wanting to ride it but did so anyway. As the group rode the long transportation, Black looked at the Dragon Slayer with perplexity at how he seemed like he was on the verge of puking. The Kai then turned to Happy and asked "Hey cat, what's wrong with Pinkie? Why does he look like he's ill?"

"Oh, Natsu just gets motion sick whenever he's on a vehicle. He'll be fine once we get off the train." Happy replied.

"I see," Black said while thinking. _"That's actually pathetic for a mortal to be sickened so easily from being on a vehicle."_ The train then came to a stop with an announcement "Attention passengers, we've arrived at Hargeon. Thank you for riding and watch your step on the way out." As Black and Lucy were stepping off the train, Happy flew over to the Salamander to wake him up.

"Come on Natsu, we're here!" Happy said.

"J-Just give me a minute, kay buddy." Natsu replied.

Black rolled his eyes before walking towards the fire mage, picked him up and hoisted him over his shoulder before carrying out of the train and dropping him onto the ground.

The Fire Dragon immediately got to his feet and cheered "Yay! I'm alive again!"

Black rolled his eyes again and scoffed "Childish mortal. Now, are we going to this Fairy Tail or not?" The Fairies led their acquaintance through Hargeon towards their guildhall; on the way there, many people were glancing at the Supreme Kai strangely, which he noticed. _"These mortals continue to eye me like some unknown creature. How dare they degrade a god, I should wipe them all out for their insolence!"_ he thought.

Before he could contemplate on what to do any further, the grouped stopped walking and Lucy called to him "Hey Black, we're here!"

The Kai looked up at their destination, seeing a large building with an unpeculiar symbol in the center and underneath it were the words Fairy Tail. "This is it? Your guild?" he inquired.

"Yep, welcome to Fairy Tail, Black!" Happy said. The four entered through the guild doors and were immediately greeted by many of the members. However, the first person to actually approach them was Natsu' friend/archrival, the ice mage named Gray Fullbuster.

"Well look who's back, its flame brain," Gray greeted the fire mage with a wicked grin. "How ya been?"

"Oh you know, the usual frosty!" Natsu replied returning the grin. The two mages butt heads as they glared at each other and their auras of blue and red, respectively started to clash.

Pretty soon, many other members of the guild started roughhousing along with the fire and ice mage; Black looked at this scene and frowned while thinking _"These mortals are all the same. They use the knowledge and power the gods gave them for meaningless rivalry, just like those Saiyan Goku and Vegeta. It would a mercy for me to kill them right now."_ He was interrupted from his thoughts when Mirajane came over to greet Happy and Lucy.

"Hi Lucy, how'd the mission go?" she asked.

"It went well. We stopped the bandits, got our reward, and even met someone new," Lucy replied as she gestured to the Kai.

Mira glanced at Black, inspecting his unique appearance. "What's his name?" she inquired.

"He said his name is Goku Black," Lucy said before calling the God over. "Hey Black, come over here!" Black huffed and moved towards the female mages. "Black, this is Mirajane Strauss."

"Call me Mira. It's a pleasure to meet you," Mira said to the Kai with a smile.

Black raised an eyebrow at the white haired mage as he scanned her appearance. "If this is a wizard guild of the best wizards, what makes you so impressive? I haven't seen you use any magic." Black stated.

"Mira is a wizard, she used to be one of our strongest but she's retired now." Happy explained as he flew over to Black with a magazine in his paws. "Now she's a model for sorcerer weekly, see?"

The Exceed opened the magazine to the Kai, showing him pages of Mirajane in a swimsuit doing sexy poses; Black looked the pages uninterested as he thought _"Ugh, I can't believe this mortal! She projects herself so provocatively its taboo even for the gods!_ _Still…she is quite pleasant to the eyes…"_ Black's gaze suddenly turned into one of lust, but it only lasted for a second. _"Oh Kami, what am I saying?! I'm a god! I have no interest in mortal women, especially one who allows such disgrace upon herself! It must be the side effects of this accursed body; it finds these female mortals to be attractive. It proves m point that the only thing Saiyan bodies are good for is the power they possess!"_

Black continued to eye the magazine more closely before Mirajane took from the cat's hands while blushing a bit. "Oh you boys are such perverts sometimes," she said feigning embarrassment.

Now brought back to his senses, Black scoffed at this claim. "As if! I am a god; I am above such trivial mortal matters!" He then turned and walked away from the Fairies who looked at him confusedly.

"Why did he call himself a god?" Mira inquired.

"I don't know, he says a lot of weird things." Happy answered.

"Yeah, plus he's very mean and scary." Lucy said. "But I don't think he's all that bad, he did save me from one of the bandits."

"Maybe he just feels that way. I felt like a demon before I retired." Mira speculated.

"Well it doesn't matter, we brought him hear cause he's injured and we want to patch him up." Lucy explained.

"Oh really, he doesn't look that hurt." Mira said.

"He's probably just trying to look tough, but we saw him. He could barely walk before he came here." Happy said.

"Alright, let's help him then." Mira said. She and Lucy went to get a first aid kit before approaching the False Saiyan who was still watching the scuffle between the mages of Fairy Tail. "Black, we brought something to help with your wounds,"

"Humph, I don't need a mortal's hospitality; I will heal on my own." Black refused without facing the girls.

The former She Devil glared at the Kai before stepping in front of him and jabbing a finger at his face. "Look here Black, you're injured and in need of medical attention; and since you're a guest here, it's our responsibility to help you especially after you saved one of our own! Now stop being difficult and let us help you!" she declared.

The Supreme Kai of Universe 10 turned his attention to the white haired mage, giving her a questionable eyebrow as though he couldn't believe she had the gall to speak to him in such a manner; Happy and Lucy looked worried that Black might hurt Mira. Black just continued to look at Mira, who kept her intense stare, but it wasn't anger or offence he was feeling; it was…amazement. _"This woman has quite the strong spirit."_ He thought before complying with her request and removing his top Gi. The girls stared at the Kai's stolen body before blushing at his muscular physique; they started rubbing ointment and bandaging his wounds, seeing the numerous made them awestruck. When they came to his chest, they gasped at the large X that was carved into it. "What is it?" Black asked.

"Where'd you get this scar on your chest?" Mira asked.

Black growled and grasped his knee as he recalled his last battle with the Demi Saiyan. "From an enemy who is now my greatest rival, one who was too persistent, too stubborn to die. His power was unreal; his determination had no end, no matter how many times I defeated him he kept coming back as though he were, invincible, indestructible, and immortal. In the end I was defeated by his hands, but I still live which means I have a chance to avenge my downfall." he replied while grinning wickedly. "When my strength has returned and I face him again, I'll be sure to kill him, I'll make sure he pays for his crimes!"

Lucy and Mira were a little taken back by Black's aggression, "This guy must be quite the villain if he's committed some crimes and continues to do evil." Lucy commented.

"Well I think it's noble that you want to stop this enemy from causing anymore pain," Mira said as she bandaged his chest.

"Humph, after this foe was allowed to do as he pleases for so long, I just decided to take matters into my own hands. He's responsible for so many mortal deaths, even reality itself was the verge of being torn to pieces but even the gods did nothing but ignore his sins." Black stated. "This is why I had to wipe them out and stop this blasphemer myself!"

"Wait, hold on! What do you mean you wiped out the gods?" Lucy inquired. "You can't seriously mean you've actually killed a god!"

"That is exactly what I mean vulgar blonde! The strength this body once possessed is gone but this is the same body I used to murder my fellow gods for their defiance." Black assured. "Even my own mentor had to be snuffed out in order for me to ascend."

"So you were trained by a god and then killed other gods? Are you like some sort of God Slayer, like how Natsu is a Dragon Slayer since he was trained to slay Dragons by a Dragon?" Happy asked.

"Something like that feline," Black simply replied.

The Fairies continued to tend to Black's injuries when they noticed the cracked time ring on his finger. "That's a nice ring you've got, it's a shame that it's cracked." Lucy stated. "Where'd you get it?"

"From my master," Black replied.

"Can I see it?" Mira asked. Black raised an eyebrow but still offered his hand for her to see his ring; the former She Devil examined the ring, gazing at its magnificent. "It's beautiful,"

"Yes it is," Black said as he felt a strange sensation. _"What's this feeling? Her hand feels…so warm that it, pleases me."_ He thought.

"Did he also give you this earring too?" Happy asked as he tapped Black's Potara before Black grabbed it.

"Yes. These were his greatest treasures; the Time Ring and the Potara earring." Black explained. The girls were just finishing up on his wounds when Elfman came flying directly towards his big sister. Acting quick, Black grabbed Mira's arm and pulled her aside, allowing her brother to continue sailing into the guild wall. Happy and Lucy were surprised by Black's fast reflexes as was Mira; She then noticed that Black was still holding her arm and her face turned as red as Titania's hair.

Black noticed her expression and realized he hadn't released her before quickly doing so. "Thanks for the help, I appreciate it." Mira said shyly.

"Humph whatever," Black replied as he put his top Gi back on. He then went back to watching the mages continue to bash each other's heads in, growing angrier at this senseless violence. _"These mortals are really starting to get on my nerves with this childish mayhem. They're even more savage then I viewed mortals to be."_ He thought as he clenched his fist.

Soon, magical attacks were sent flying through the air, making Lucy, Happy, and Mira duck for cover while Black just avoided the attacks. "Ok, things are starting to get out of hand again! Haven't these guys had enough?! They should really stop before they tear this guild apart!" Lucy said.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"I've had enough of this pity mortal activity!" Black said as he reared his right arm back and thrust it forward, sending a wind punch towards the Fairies. The force of Black's attack sent a vast majority of the mages fighting flying and plastered against the wall; he took a few heavy breaths and announced "Listen up you mortal fools! You will cease this pointless brawl at once, or suffer the wrath of a god!"

Before Black could continue, a dark shadow loomed over him; he looked back and came face to face with a giant. "DO YOU BRATS HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH PAPERWORK YOU'VE MADE THE COUNCIL SEND ME FOR YOUR ACTIONS?! AND HERE YOU ARE STILL BICKERING LIKE A BUNCH SPOILED BRATS!" the giant shouted before he glared at Black. "AND YOU BOY, HOW DARE COME IN HERE AND ATTACK MY CHILDREN! I WILL NOT STAND FOR IT, PREPARE TO FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!"

Black smirked at the giant's threat and cracked his knuckles. "So this giant wants to fight? I could use an appetizer," he said as his hand started glowing. "I've been under a lot of stress lately; perhaps killing a mortal is just what I need."

Before anything could start, Lucy jumped in front of the Supreme Kai while waving her hands frantically. "Master, wait! This guy save me on my job, we brought him here to help him! And he was just trying to stop the brawl!" she assured the giant.

The giant's face calm down as he glanced at Black who still had his guard up. "IS THAT SO? WELL IN THAT CASE…" The giant suddenly decreased in size before disappearing from Black's eyes; he looked around until he sensed something in front of him. Glancing downward, he spotted the guild's 3rd Master. "Sorry about that. Thanks for the help!" the little man said.

Black raised an eyebrow at the mage before him. "This…tiny man…is the master of this place?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yep! This is Master Makarov of the Fairy Tail guild." Mira answered as she came over to the Kai. "Master, this Goku Black."

"Nice to meet ya," Makarov greeted the Kai whom nodded back. "Thanks again for saving one of my children, you have my gratitude."

"Wait a minute, did you say one of your _children_?" Black inquired.

"Why yes, everyone in Fairy Tail is a child of mine." Makarov replied and was surprise when the fake Saiyan chuckled. "What's funny lad?"

"I never considered that a man of your age would be capable of procreating so many times," Black replied. "It certainly boggles the mind,"

A surprised Makarov angrily replied "You fool, I don't mean by blood! I meant by membership and the bonds we share! In a guild, everyone is considered family to one another, and as their master, I feel as though they're all my children." He then calmed down and grew a perverted grin. "Besides, if they were my children by blood, I wouldn't be able to enjoy any of Mira's swimsuit photos."

"Master please," Mira said.

Black rolled his eyes but understood the old man's words. "I see."

"Anyway, what brings you to our guild Black, are you interested in joining?" Makarov asked.

"And what pretell reason would I have to join your guild old man?" Black inquired.

"Well, I don't see you going to join any other guild, plus I think you'd fit in great if you can handle our daily roughhousing the way you did," Makarov answered.

"Daily? So you mortals behave like wild animals regularly?" Black asked.

"I know we seem like a guild of troublemakers, but we're just having fun with each other and we really do care about our fellow members, so we'd never really hurt them." Makarov explained. "So what do ya say? Wanna join?"

"Thanks for the offer old man, but no thanks." Black replied. "I came here because your children offered to help me with my injuries and I wanted to know more about this place."

"I see. What exactly did you wish to know?" the Master asked.

"First, are all of you capable of performing magic tricks?" Black questioned curiously.

"Yes, but I assure you young man, our magic is more than a simple trick." Makarov explained. "Our magic is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect sync. To perform magic, one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus; despite how reckless we may act, I'm sure you can see that each of us is capable of casting spells to certain extent."

Black nodded and asked "So, exactly how many different types of magic are there in this world?"

"Countless, with each wizard holds the potential to perform any magic they please, and it's not limited to just one. And with each guild holds a variety of wizards who have mastered their power or wish to learn from more experienced ones. Magic comes from the emotions felt deep within, and the stronger the emotion, the greater the magic." Makarov answered before raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean by this world?"

"I come from a different world where very few can wield this kind of magic. We rely on a different source of power that in turn does possess the same potential as magic." Black explained as he held out his right hand and formed his divine sword. "We use Ki, though I use something greater, divine Ki."

"And what exactly can you do with this Ki?" a blue haired girl inquired.

Black smirked wickedly as he held up his left hand and stabbed it with his bladed before pulling out his divine scythe. "Anything," he replied.

Everyone stared at the Supreme Kai with looks of astonishment "Is there anything else you want to know?" Makarov asked after getting over his surprise.

"No. I…thank you for the information, and the assistance but I must get going now," Black said.

"Aw, are you sure you don't want to join us? You'd be very welcome here." Mira said while placing her hand on Black's arm.

The Kai stared at the model in surprise, feeling disgusted that a mortal could defile him with their touch so easily and…comfortable with it. _"What is this feeling again? Why does this keep happening?"_ he thought before stepping away from the former mage. "I cannot. I have a mission as a god and it must be carried out. While I await my strength's return, I must find a way back to my world. I have enemies to kill, and a project to complete; one that will bring about a glorious world of undisturbed beauty. I must also find my lost partner so that we can reunite and build this grand utopia together!"

Mira looked sad by his words as the guild master came beside her. "Very well, if you ever need a place, you're welcome here Goku Black." Makarov bid him. "Goodbye and best of luck."

Black nodded and said "Farewell, Fairies." He headed towards the door before he was intercepted by the Son of Igneel. "What is it Dragon Slayer?"

Natsu stared at the Kai intensely before saying "Fight me!"

"I sorry, my ears must've been damaged. I thought I heard you say, fight me." Black said.

"That's right, I said fight me! Let's go, just you and me!" Natsu demanded.

Black looked at the fire mage with wide eyes before he started laughing at him. "Amazing, no matter where I go, the foolishness of mortals never ceases to surprise me," he said.

"What's that suppost to mean?" Natsu asked.

"It means that challenging me is the biggest mistake any mortal can make," Black replied. "I have fought foes whose power even rival Supreme Kai's and Destroyer Gods. Not to mention I've killed every God I've faced in combat; not even the Saiyans could take me down. What chance does a mortal who plays with fire have?"

"I don't really understand what you're saying, but I don't think you're as strong as you claim to be! That's why I wanna fight you!" Natsu stated.

"What?! You doubt my powers?! The powers of a god?!" Black inquired.

"That's right! I wanna see who's stronger a Dragon Slayer or a God Slayer!" Natsu said.

"Even if I can only wield a fraction of my power, it's more than enough to crush your so call magic." Black promised him.

"Then bring it on! I'll show you how strong I really aim when I burn you to a crisp!" Natsu declared.

Black continued to eye the Dragon Slayer, seeing his determination. _"Intriguing, this mortal truly does want to fight me! Whether Saiyan or human, all mortals must've traded their intelligence for power."_ He thought. _"Still, I sense that he has one of the highest power levels here. I do possess a Saiyan body, and their strength does come from fighting strong opponents. If I want my powers to be restored, then perhaps I need…an appetizer,"_ Black then smirked and replied "Very well Dragon Slayer, we shall engage in combat!"

"Heh! Sound like fun!" Natsu said as he ignited his fist.

"Hold on!" Makarov called out. "If you boys are gonna fight, then please take it out the back to avoiding damaging our guild hall any further!"

"Fine!" Black and Natsu said before heading outside. The rest of the guild members quickly followed to see the fight between the Supreme Kai and the Fire Dragon Slayer. Soon all of the Fairies had gathered together, forming a circle around Black and Natsu; many of them had lined up at Cana's gambling ring to place their bets.

"Hey Wakaba," Macao called.

"Yeah Macao." Wakaba replied.

"I bet that Natsu beats this guy in 5 minutes or less." Macao said as he held out his money.

"You're on! I wager this Black beats Natsu in 6 minutes!" the smoke mage countered.

Lucy looked surprised that any of her guildmates were betting against the Dragon Slayer; she glanced towards Happy and asked "You're going to bet on Natsu right Happy?"

The exceed gave a serious look before rushing over to the card mage and saying "10 jewels on Black to win!"

Lucy stared at blue feline in shock "You little traitor!" she declared before facing the ice mage beside her. "So who are you betting on Gray?" she asked.

Gray side eyed her and huffed "Honestly, even though I'm not a fan of Natsu's I still know he's pretty tough! I guess I'm just eager to see what this guy can do. But you'd have to be stupid to bet on Black." Mirajane suddenly appeared beside him with a smile before bursting into tears. "I-I'm sorry Mira! I didn't know!" Gray tried to comfort the model.

"Smooth move Gray," Lucy muttered.

After all of the bets on the fight had been made, both combatants stood ready. "I'll only say this once mortal, if you value your life then stand down now!" Black warned his opponent.

"Oh, what's the matter Black? Getting scared?" Natsu mocked him.

"Certainly not, I'm telling you that there's a chance I might go overboard and you could be killed!" Black warned him again. "If you die, I will not be held responsible! This is your last chance to back out!"

"Heh! Don't worry about me, I don't plan on dying anytime soon! Now quit flapping and let's fight!" Natsu replied as he banged his fists together.

Black raised an eyebrow at the Salamander. _"What a fool? I warned him that he might die, but he refuses to listen! Now I'll have to be careful so that I don't…wait, why do I care whether this mortal lives or dies! It's none of my concern! Whatever the outcome of this battle is, so be it!"_ he thought as he took his stance. "Ready?" he asked Natsu.

"Oh yeah!" Natsu replied as his fist caught on fire.

Makarov stood between the two fighters and raised his right hand "I'll referee. If this match gets too out of hand, I'll call it off immediately, understand?" he inquired to which the two nodded. "Then let the fight between Black and Natsu…begin!" he declared as he lowered his hand and stepped back.

"**Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" **Natsu shouted as he dashed at the Supreme Kai with his fire fist, starting off with a right hook strike. Black easily side stepped the attack and prepared to fire a Ki Blast at Natsu's back. Sensing the attack, Natsu quickly turned and punched Black's hand upward, causing the blast to fly into the heavens and explode there.

"_This mortal has incredible fighting sense,"_ Black thought. He then rushed at Natsu and started throwing a barrage of punches at him.

As Natsu dodged or blocked the punches he thought _"Man, he's good! But that just means I'll have to turn up the heat!"_ Natsu then backed away from the Saiyan Imposter before charging at his right side, going for a right hook attack. To his surprise, Black caught his pyro punch and attempted to sock the Dragon Slayer in the gut while still holding him in place. "Don't tell this the best you can do Salamander!" Black said before tossing Natsu aside.

The Son of Igneel landed on his right foot and rushed at the Kai again, this time with both his arms blazing. **"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" **He shouted while swinging his arms, unleashing a wave of fire at his opponent. The blast sent black flying backwards before he quickly regained his balance in the air and started clapping which confused the Fairies.

"Magnificent performance. Not bad indeed Dragon Slayer. Your flames are exceptionally powerful," Black commended the fire mage. "But you'll have to do better than that if you wanna be more than an appetizer to me." Black gave Natsu his wicked smile who returned it with his own signature smile. The smile of the Fire Dragon caught the attention of his friends.

"Natsu's smiling at Black!" Happy stated.

"Yeah, he is." Gray agreed.

Lucy glanced at her guildmates with curiosity "So what? He's always smiling," she said. "Why's this any different?"

"Because this smile Natsu hardly ever shows, only when he's enjoying fighting someone. This Black must be crazy strong, so flame brain's got really get serious now." Gray answered.

Black descended to ground level where he and Natsu charged at each other and began trading blows. As they continued to fight, Natsu struck Black in the stomach, causing him to cough up some spit; Natsu then jumped behind the Kai while turning upside down. Black watched as Natsu took a deep breath and his cheeks began to swell, wondering exactly what the mage was about to do. **"Fire Dragon Roar!" **Black's body was bathed in a blaze of glory released from Salamander's jaws; when it ended, the Kai had little time to recover before he noticed his opponent flying at him very fast while his entire body was lit on fire like some sort of flaming bullet. **"Fire Dragon Sword Horn!"** Natsu rammed Black in the chest, causing an explosion to surround them. The rest of the guild thought that Black was done for as they watched Natsu appeared outside a large dust cloud. To their surprise, streaks of black energy shot out of the smoke, blowing it away and revealing the Supreme Kai of Universe 10. His body was smoking and he had a few bruises but other than that, he was completely unfazed.

Black dusted himself off as he started laughing "Amazing, so this is the power of a Dragon Slayer," Black muttered as he glanced at his body. "I was wrong to think you'd be just an appetizer, you've moved up to main course level!"

"Again I can't make sense of what you're saying, but you look like you're getting excited." Natsu pointed out. "I guess you like fighting strong people too?"

"Yeah, I do." Black said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "HAAA!" He let out a massive black aura; Natsu looked intrigued by Black's power boost as did many of the other guild on-lookers.

"And what was that? Some kind of power up?" Natsu inquired. Rather than answer him, Black just smirked; before the Dragon Slayer could blink, Black rushed at him and kicked him in the gut, causing him to fly back. He stopped himself but didn't have much time to recover before he was pounded by a volley of energy blasts from the Supreme Kai.

Black laughed with joy as he mercilessly blasted the Son of Igneel. He then stopped and charged at the dazed Dragon Slayer intending to punch his lights out. Before he could reach him, he glanced at his ring which he noticed was glowing as he got closer to Natsu. _"What is this? My Time Ring is reacting to the Dragon Slayer! Why?"_ He thought before he was bashed in the face by a flame elbow attack from his opponent.

"Letting your guard down around me is a big mistake pal!" Natsu shouted "Forget about your fancy ring and focus on the fight!"

"Don't order me mortal!" Black said back before he was hit with a flurry of fiery fists. He then grabbed both Natsu's fists and glared at the Dragon Slayer as the two pushed against each other. Black then skull bashed Natsu in the face before gaining some distance from him and holding out his hand. "Begone mortal!" he exclaimed as he fired numerous energy blasts at the Salamander. After the blast barrage there was a smoke screen that covered the area around Natsu; Black closed his eyes in an attempt to detect the fire mage's presence. "Where'd he go?" he asked himself.

"Right behind ya dummy!" Natsu shouted as he appeared behind the Kai. **"Fire Dragon Talon!"** Black turned to face the Dragon Slayer and was met with a fire kick to the face. Black shook it off and tried to punch the Salamander. Natsu avoided the blow by jumping up while holding his hand s above his head; Black watched in awe as the Son of Igneel summoned a giant sized fireball in his hands. **"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!"** Natsu yelled as he tossed the fire bomb right at the Supreme Kai. Black crossed his arms over his face as he was swallowed up by the inferno attack. When it ended, Black fell to one and took heavy breathes as he was smoking again. Natsu as well as Makarov and the rest of the guild assumed his was hurt but were confused when the Kai started laughing again. "Hey, what's so funny?" he asked.

"I'm laughing mortal, because this is why I fight!" Black declared as he stood back up. "Yes, this pain…will only make me stronger. The more this body is damaged, the more power is gains, or in this case, regains!"

"And what's that suppost…" Natsu began to ask before he was hit with a force of energy from Black. The False Saiyan then dashed towards the Dragon Slayer with even greater speed than when he started the fight and punched him straight in the gut. Natsu gasped before he grasped his stomach and fell on the floor, he was knocked out cold.

"Heh! It means you stand no chance against a warrior like me," Black said. He then placed his foot under Natsu's chin and lifted his head to see if he was alive. "He's not moving, could that have killed him? Just a little too much power and he died. But he did make a fine meal." He then looked surprised when the Dragon Slayer started coughing. _"So he's still alive. That punch wasn't near my best but it was more power than I intended; if any of the human armies back on Earth had taken that blow they would've surely died. It seems the mortals of this world have more potential the ones in mine."_ He thought as he stepped away from his fallen opponent.

Master Makarov hopped down his watching stand and approached the two fighters. "The winner of this match is Black!" he declared. Happy immediately flew over to check on his friend.

"Wake up Natsu! Are you ok?" the exceed asked as he shook the fire mage.

Natsu groaned as he lazily opened his eyes. "What happened? Did I win?" he inquired.

"Not really. Come on, let's go inside and get something to eat." Happy suggested as he picked his friend up and took him to the guildhall.

Many of the members had gone over to commend Black on his victory while others went to get their winnings as a result of betting on the Supreme Kai. "Dude, that was an awesome match!" Gray said. "It's nice to see flame brain get a good ass kicking!"

"Congrats Black! I knew you'd win." Mira said.

"Don't you think you were a little too rough with Natsu?" Lucy inquired.

"Hmph! I did warn him that I would hit hard and accepted that. However, I did except him to last as long as he did." Black admitted. He was then interrupted when a dark brown haired woman wearing a blue bikini top, and long brown pants, with the guild mark on her waist placed her arm around him while carrying a wad of jewel. _"How did she get so close without me noticing?"_ he thought.

"Hey handsome, name's Cana, try not to stare too much. Just wanted to say thanks for winning and making me a lot of money." A cheeky Cana said before offering "Let repay by buying ya a drink! We could totally celebrate your win with a lot of booze."

"As if mortal. I'd never sully myself to drink such vulgar mortal beverage," Black replied as he separated himself from the card mage.

"A simple no would've been fine." Cana pouted.

Black was then approached by a muscular man with white hair and his mark on his neck, Mirajane's brother. "Yo, your fight with Natsu was a real man's fight!" said the mage.

Black just scoffed "Our fight was nothing more than a test of strength, mortal."

"My name's Elfman, I'm Mira's younger brother. If that was a test, then you're a real man for passing!" he commended the Kai.

"Whatever," Black said before he began to walk away from the Fairies; he staggered a bit and grasped his chest in pain which caught everyone's attention.

"Are you hurt lad?" Makarov questioned.

"I'm fine. This pain won't stop me, I'll recover." Black replied as he straightened himself. "I need to be alone for now. Then I'm leaving."

"Before you go, please stop by the guild, we'd really appreciate it." Makarov requested.

Black simply glanced at the old man before saying "Very well," he then continued on his way as he tried to let his body adjust to the pain; unbeknownst to him, the former She Devil was following him while carrying a basket full of snacks.

**A/N: And that's the 2****nd**** Chapter! Hope you liked it, especially the fight; just like the one AJStyles wrote with a few ideas of my own. Next will be Black unofficial job since he hasn't joined Fairy Tai yet, but don't worry he will. His past won't be revealed just yet, but he'll still talk about creating the perfect world free of mortal corruption. More ideas coming for this fanfic, hope you all stay tuned. Until next time, TTFN AntiHero out! **


	3. Chapter 3 - Black Goku vs Blue Skull

**A/N: Hey there, AntiHero here! Sorry for not updating in a long while, I actually forgot I adopted this fanfic before someone reminded me in a PM; and since I wasn't doing anything at the time, I decided to get back to it. Thank you to those who favored, followed, and reviewed on my fanfic.**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing**

**Chapter3 – Black Goku vs. Blue Skull**

The corrupted god had wandered away from the guild into a quiet spot in a small forest; he glanced at his time ring, noticing the small crack on it. _"The ring must've been damage in my fight against the Saiyans. Can I still use it to escape this dimension?"_ he thought. He pointed the ring upward and closed his eyes to focus. The ring started glowing before a white beam shot out of it and struck the heavens; a small gold vortex appeared in the sky, but then dark red electricity formed around it. The same phenomenon was happening around the time ring. Black gritted his teeth as he could feel the strain from the ring's usage. Eventually, he recoiled his hand and the light from the ring faded; he glanced at the small portal in the sky before it vanished completely. Black scoffed "It appears that trying to use the ring to cross dimension is impossible while it's in this state." He muttered "What about traveling to the future?" He tapped the ring and shouted "Three Minutes!" A force field appeared around him and a swirl of colors consumed him.

He appeared in the same exact spot only three minutes later. "So, I can still travel to the future but of this dimension," Black then glanced at his ring again as he recalled the words of his former mentor.

"_It is possible to affect the flow of time in a way that creates a parallel stream, and judging by the bands in that box this has happened in recent years. What sort of fools would attempt such madness?!"_

Black Goku's face turn into a serious glare "I can think of one fool," he muttered while clenching his fist. "That Saiyan Trunks has committed another sin, stopping me from completing my project and banishing me to this bizarre reality. Only a god could predict the kind of chaos in time was created from my failure and now in dimensions as well. But if that primitive time wanderer thinks he's truly defeated me, he's in for a surprise!" Black suddenly smirked. "Yes, my strength will return in time, and then I will go back and finish what I started! All the Saiyan did was introduce my justice to another world, and I will carry it out!" Black then began reminiscing on his fight with Natsu. "So that was the power of the Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel, the Salamander. Our fight was truly instructive." Black glanced at his hand before throwing a punch, releasing a strong force of wind that cut down a tree. "This body is truly a blessing of the gods; the more it's damaged in battle the more power it gains!"

The false Saiyan closed his eyes as images of his fight with Natsu appeared in his head; as the images from the fight continued to play in his head, Black began to assume "his" fighting stance. Shades of Goku appeared over him and then he reared his arms back with his hands closed into fists and performed a few more wind punches. Not too far away, Mirajane was watching Black test out is newfound strength with awe while secretly behind some bushes. "Oh wow! So that's what he meant when he said pain makes him stronger." She thought as she was surprised at how much stronger Black got after just one beat down with the Salamander. One of Black's attacks flew past her, making her squeal from the force of it. The Supreme Kai heard her outburst and became alert.

"Who's there?!" Black demanded before raising his hand to her location. "Show yourself mortal or I'll blast you out!"

"Wait, it's just me Black!" Mira called as she revealed herself.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want woman?" Black inquired as he put his hand down.

"I just came to see if you were ok," Mira said.

"Well as you can see, I am fine." Black replied. "Now leave me be."

"You seem a bit anti-social," Mira stated.

"I am a divine being who sole mission is to restore order. I've been defeated before I could complete my mission, I am exiled from my home, and the only partner I ever trusted is gone. So you can see why I'm kind of alone." Black said.

Mira gave him a look of sympathy. "I'm sorry all that happened to you,"

"I don't need you pity mortal, after all, it was your kind that did this to me." Black scoffed.

"So I guess you don't trust 'mortals,'" Mira said.

"I despise them. I loathe them." Black answered.

"What about demons?" Mira asked nervously.

"Demons are the opposite of gods. They're just as despicable as mortals. That's why I enjoyed sending them all to Hell and then wiping them out from there." Black answered. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason!" Mira quickly dismissed and asked. "Ok, how about fairies? They're not mortals or demons."

"I've never really met a fairy, or I can't recall meeting one. I have no opinion of one since I don't know what they're like." Black said.

"Well, you could use us as an example; we are the Fairy Tail guild after all." Mira offered. Black raised an eyebrow at her before chuckling. "What's so funny?"

"If you people are what Fairies are like, then my opinion is at its lowest." Black answered. "You're all mindless barbarians who send your days beating each other in petty squabbles."

"Hey, we're not that bad. I know we seem like we just want to tear each other apart but we do care for one another. Our bonds are forged through our interactions, roughhousing included." Mira said. "If you took the time to really get to know us, you'll see that we're a great guild."

"I don't even consider you all as fairies. You're just children dreaming hopeless impossibilities." Black said.

"Our dreams are another thing that put us together. We all grow stronger together. Even if we're not actual fairies our guild represents the hope that those creatures truly exist. We all believe that we'll find one someday and that it's the amazing adventure that will be worthwhile as long as we have each other." Mira explained.

Black raised an eyebrow at her before turning away. "Whatever, have your silly dreams. What do I care? Now leave me alone woman."

"Wait." Mira said as she showed the basket of food she brought. "I thought you might be a bit hungry from the fight." Right on cue, Goku Black's stomach began to growl. "I guess I was right."

"_Curse this body and its pitiful needs!"_ Black thought. Eyeing her basket of food and feeling his hunger growing, the Supreme Kai looked to the model who had moved to a nearby bench and sat down before offering him a seat beside her; Black frowned but reluctantly accepted her offer. Mira handed the basket of food to the false Saiyan who looked at it and said "I suppose the needs of the body must be met," before taking it and opening it. He picked up a sandwich and examined it before taking a bite to appease his stomach; as soon as Black bite into the sandwich, he eyes had widened like dish plates. _"I have always seen Gowasu eat food and even tried some myself but I never tasted such…exquisiteness."_ H e thought before resuming to eat. Mirajane noticed the Kai's expression and giggled which got his attention. "What do you find amusing mortal?" he inquired.

"You eat as though you've never had food in your life. It's funny," Mira replied.

"Don't be ridiculous, I've eaten your mortal food before." Black said.

Mira then gave him an I'm not buying it look. "Then you must really like it, I made it myself." She said.

Black looked at the mage with a speechless expression, he couldn't believe this one woman could make an ordinary sandwich taste so…divine. _"Bah! It's just the pleasure from this body that's poisoning my mind. Mortal food is nothing more than a means to counter hunger and replenish energy, especially for a measly Saiyan. But still…"_ He thought as he finished the food in the basket.

Mira just smiled at the Kai before with a question in mind; though she wasn't sure how to ask it she just decided to be direct about it. "Hey Black, what was your past like?"

Black looked at her questionably; he had no desire to spill his guts to s mortal female so he was vague in answering. "I was warrior prodigy, the best among the Supreme Kai apprentices. I was being groomed to take my master's place. I never really cared for mortals back then, but then, one came and challenged me to battle. It took everything I had to stand a chance against his power while he was holding back. In the end, I was defeated, the first disgrace I ever felt in my existence. I learned that day how dangerous mortals could be if left uncheck, and that's when I began my mission. But I was opposed and soon rejected from my world into this one."

"How?" Mira asked.

"The warrior who led the opposers managed to awaken some incredible power and before I knew it was separated from my only ally and thrown into this dimension of magic." Black answered before clenching his fist. "But I will find a way back no matter the cost, and then I will have my revenge against those mortals who stood against me. The vile creatures will suffer for their crimes!"

Mira was a little scared by Black's anger but still tried to comfort him. "I'm sorry that happened to you, but maybe if you tried to get to know mortals more, you'll see that they're not so bad as you think." She suggested.

"Get to know? What more is there to know?" Black questioned. "You humans use the knowledge of the gods for petty things like war, conflict, suffering, and violence. The cycle repeats itself and yet you never learn."

"That's not true. Some humans do learn from their mistakes and they become better after it." Mira said.

"You say that and yet I've seen countless mortals go through the same cycle or "mistakes" and yet they go right back and do it over again." Black disagreed. "Mortals will never change."

Mirajane looked at the fake Saiyan skeptically. Before saying "Not everything we humans do is violent, we also know caring, love, and friendship after all that's what fairy tail was built on. I bet if you stuck around with us, we can show that there's more to mortals than just the bad you see in us." She said while putting her hand on his shoulder.

"My opinion of mortals will never change." Black assured.

"Well, are you at least coming back to the guild with me?" Mira asked.

"And why would I go back to that chaotic children's cottage?" Black inquired.

"Well, I imagine you don't have a place to stay, so you can stay there for a while," Mira offered. "Plus, I'd be happy to make you more food if you'd like."

"Sorry, the offer is tempting but I decline." Black said as he got up and turned to leave. "My only focus is to get stronger so that I can go back to my world and finish what I started."

"Then you should stick with us because you won't find stronger mages anywhere else." Mira said. "Natsu is strong but there are other mages stronger than him. Gray's equal to Natsu, then there's an S-Class mage stronger than both of them, then there are two stronger than her, then there's our strongest mage who no one in our guild can beat. They can help you get your strength back if you stay with us,"

Goku Black looked back at the She Devil, his interest peeked; he still didn't trust her or any of her guildmates, but he did acknowledge that Natsu was a good challenge. If there were fairies stronger than him, then they would be perfectly suited for getting him back to full strength. "Very well, I suppose I will accompany you back to your guild. But don't get the wrong idea, I have no interest in joining or getting to know you mortals, I simply will not degrade myself to wandering around this absurd world. Plus I'd like to see these strong wizards you mentioned and test their strength."

Mira just smiled smugly before getting up and starting to walk back to the guild "You coming?" she called to the Kai.

Black growled before beginning to follow her. _"Don't think you've convinced me to give mortals a chance, once I'm at full power, I'll wipe out all of you like I did in my world!"_ he swore to himself.

Mira smiled at him again as she thought _"Don't worry Black, I'll help you see that not all humans are bad, you can count on that."_

After getting back to the guildhall, Mirajane went back to her daily duties while Black was sitting alone meditating; the guild wizards were either chatting among themselves or picking out job requests. Black was channeling his energy as some watched; eventually, he grew impatient and got up. _"I have to do something; I can't just sit and wait for my strength to return."_ He thought. He wandered over to the job request board where team Shadow Gear was checking out some request. "What are these supposed to be?" he wondered out loud after examining the board.

The blue petite girl wearing an orange dress had heard his question and decided to answer "These are job requests,"

"Job requests?" Black inquired. "Care to explain blue haired maiden."

"Sure, people send in requests to the guilds if there's a job is too big for them to handle." Levy clarified. "The board has many requests on it and each request has an assignment along with a reward of how much the job is worth. Guilds send wizards or teams of wizards to meet with the client who sent the request and negotiate before getting the task done. Some jobs are harder than others, which is why they require wizard teams to complete."

"I see," Black replied.

"By the way, I'm Levy and these are my teammates Jet and Droy. Together we're Team Shadow Gear." Levy introduced her team to the Kai.

"Nice to meet you!" the boys greeted.

Black just nodded to them before going back to the board. _"It seems the mortals of this world are too reliant on others and can't do their own work for themselves."_ He thought. _"However, it appears that these jobs would a good way to better improve this body with training. I might actually find stronger mages to fight."_ He spotted a specific request that got his attention and pulled it from the board. "I think I'll start with this one."

Levy examined the request and was a little surprised. "But that's an A class job." She said.

"So, what does that mean to me?" Black asked.

"This job requires you to bring a partner wizard along. It might be too hard for even someone like you to complete." Levy explained. "We'd be happy to go with you and show you the ropes."

Black just laughed at her. "I need no mortal's help to complete a simple task. I work alone." He stated

"Well, if you're going to do that job, then you should take it to Mira so she can approve it." Levy said.

"Very well," Black said before leaving with the request. The Supreme Kai went over to the bar stand where the white haired mage was serving drinks; when she noticed Black holding a job request, she walked over to him and received the job request from his hand. She was surprised by the job he took, which Black did not fail to notice. "Is there a problem White haired maiden?" he asked her.

Mira then looked back at the job and then explained to him. "This is quite the request you've chosen. The job asks you to liberate a town under the control of the dark guild Blue Skull."

Hearing those words made Black a little excited. "Really, sounds interesting," he replied.

"Are you sure you can handle this alone? You should probably take someone with you as back up," Mira suggested.

"I need no assistance, I will handle this job by myself!" Black said.

"Well, ok." Mira complied before stamping the job for approval. "Here you go, good luck Black."

"I don't require luck, all I need is power and the one I possess is more than enough for the task at hand." Black replied before leaving the guildhall with his job request. As he walked towards the train station he thought to himself, _"Fighting an entire guild huh? Finally some mortals who'll receive my divine justice and it will give me a chance to strengthen this body. This will be fun." _The Supreme Kai eventually made it to the station and got aboard the train; as he rode the vehicle towards the destination, he looked over the location of the job. "The mortal who requested for help hails from a town called Berk; never heard of this town before, not that it matters." He muttered to himself. The false Saiyan began to image training, fighting against mental images of his past foes to strengthen his body; however, the images began fading from his mind and were replaced by his short time with the Fairy Tail guild, especially his time with Mirajane. _"Why am I seeing these images?"_ he thought before forcing those images to the back of his head and decided to take a nap.

Moments later, Black awoke to "Attention passengers, we've arrived at Berk station! Thank you for riding with us!" He quickly got off the train and proceeded to walk towards his destination. As the false Saiyan went on his way, he felt multiple life forces nearby; pretty soon, he was surrounded by five members of the Skull Reaper guild. "What do you mortals want? I'm very busy and not in the mood to deal with you, so state your business before I lose patience." Black warned.

"Hey, buddy you're entering our turf, so you need to pay the toil!" One of the members said. Black merely glanced around at the mages before chuckling to himself. "Hey, what's so funny?"

"You mortals never cease to amaze me about how stupid you can be," Black replied.

"What's that suppose to mean? You're not in a position to be laughing pal! You're outnumbered!" said another mage.

"You think your quantity means anything to the quality of a god?" Black asked as he began to flare up his Ki. The five guild wizards started cowering in fear from the pressure of Black's power; the Supreme Kai gave an evil grin as he raised his hand and channeled his Ki blade. In a flash, Black dashed around and struck all five of the mages before stopping four them suddenly looked down and saw gashes in their chests before coughing up blood and falling dead on the floor; the fifth one just saw a cut on his chest as he stared his comrades' corpses before looking back at Black in fear. "Ah, it's always so nice to see a mortal's face twist in fear before killing them," Black said.

"H-How did you…? The mage asked. Black didn't answer him as he slowly walked towards him, stepping over the spilled blood of the dead wizards. The last member grew more fearful as Black got closer before eventually turning away and fleeing for his life.

Black raised his hand and prepared to fire an energy blast at the coward when he heard someone say "That was amazing!" He looked up and saw a girl who looked like she was at least 19 sitting on a tree branch; she wore a white top with dark gold highlights on the outside of the top which he also noticed was holding in her bust. Her attire showed her mid-rib and she wore short white shorts. Her hair was blonde and she wore red piercings on both her ears; Black also noticed that she had blue eyes just like Mirajane. The Kai just ignored her before going back to killing his target, only to scoff and cancel his energy blast when he saw the mage had disappeared.

"_How could I have let myself get distracted so easily?"_ Black thought.

Man, you were incredible just now!" the girl said as she hopped down from the tree and approached the Kai. "But did you really have to murder these guys and let one of them escape?" she asked while staring down at the corpses in disgust.

"I was about finish that last one before you distracted me girl," Black pointed out sternly.

"Oh, sorry about that." The girl apologized before introducing herself. "I'm Emily, what's your name?"

"Black," the false Saiyan replied.

The girl named Emily then noticed the paper in his hand "What's that?" she asked.

Black held up the request to show her "A job request,"

"Oh, you're looking for Berk huh?" she assumed. "Well, I live there. I can take you there, to make up for earlier." Emily started going before gesturing the Kai to follow her; Black didn't since any deceit from her, though he wasn't worried if she was lying and decided to follow her. She eventually led him to a small village; as they entered they were greeted by many townsfolk before a few of them stopped them.

"Emily what're you doing? You know you're not supposed to leave the village, it's dangerous!" one villager said before noticing Black. "And who's this?"

"He's here about the job," Emily replied.

"Then he needs to see the Mayor about it. This way stranger," Black Goku was led to the Mayor's office where he was approached by a short man wearing a red suit and had blue hair being accompanied by a taller man with glasses and wearing a black and white suit.

"Welcome stranger, I'm the Mayor of Berk and this is my butler." The short man introduced. "We can discuss the job further inside my office, please follow me." As black and the mayor stepped into the office, the butler offered black a cup of tea which he accepted and began to drink; the two then sat down and the Mayor began speaking. "Now as I'm sure you're aware our town wasn't always under the control a dark guild." Black didn't reply as he just sipped his tea and listened on. "Well, Blue Skull has been terrorizing our town for some time and we'd greatly appreciate it if you could take care of them for us."

Black took another sip of his tea and replied "Very well, I will deal with this Blue Skull, by tomorrow they won't be a problem to you anymore."

"Thank you young man. We'll agree to compensate you anyway we can," the Mayor said.

"No need, I require a place of refuge," Black said as he stood up. He then felt something press into his back and a pair of arms wrapped around his waist; he turned and saw Emily, having forgotten she was with him. "What do you want girl?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I want you to stay at my house tonight, we've got plenty of room" Emily replied. Her face was turned away so Black couldn't see her blushing.

"I think that's a good idea," the Mayor said.

Black though for a moment and said "I suppose, at least this way I won't have to sleep outside." He then separated from the girl and stepped outside, motioning her to lead the way. Emily then grabbed his hand and sprinted home; Black couldn't figure it out, but something about this didn't seem right. _"How can I allow a mortal to casually get this close to me? To even touch me? Why won't I just obliterate her on the spot, this is such an insolent act to a god!"_ he thought but did nothing.

The two eventually arrived at Emily's house and walked through the front door. "MOM, I'm home!" she called, making Black cringe a bit. "Emily!" something said back before Emily got tackled by a small cat the same size as happy except with a scar over his left eye, and his fur was bright green with a black spot on his belly. "NEB!" Emily squealed as she then lifted the cat up and hugged him into her chest tightly. "How's mommy's favorite kitty cat?" The cat pureed in response Black then saw two other figures coming over to greet them. The first one was female with long brown hair and wore a short red top with a red skirt to match and a pair of boots he also noticed her chest size was a bit bigger than Emily's but not too big; he could surmise that she was Emily and the other girl's mother. He then looked to the left and saw another girl who was a bit shorter than Emily but she had silver hair and brown eyes. She wore a black and blue skirt and boots to go with and she was shy but black felt a brimming power from her. He also noticed that both girls took after their mother as their chests and asses did fill in nicely.

Emily then went over to introduce her family. "This girl is my sister Gwen, I'm 19 and she's 17." She said while gesturing to the silver haired girl before moving onto the brunette women. "And this lady here is my mom."

Emily's mother stepped towards Black to greet him. "Welcome, my name's Kayla. Thank you for coming to our village to free it from Skull Reaper," she said and gave a small bow to which Black just nodded to.

The younger girl then came up to Black. "H-Hi, My name is Gwen, Emily's younger sister. It's nice to meet you," she said shyly.

The Kai then noticed Emily's cat sprouting wings like Happy and fly up to meet him face to face. "And I'm Neb, Emily's partner in crime!" the cat stated.

"Do all felines fly like birds in this universe?" Black asked.

"Only the special and awesome ones!" Neb replied.

Emily then came up to her mother and put her hand together beggingly. "Can he stay with us until he has to take down Skull Reaper? Pllllllllllease!"

Kayla looked at Black before smiling at her daughter "Sure dear, he seems okay." She said.

"YES!" Emily cheered.

"_I may regret staying with these mortals,"_ Black thought.

The five of them were soon sitting at a table enjoying a meal and engaging in a conversation. "So Black, what guild are you a part of," Kayla asked.

"I am not a part of any guild, but as of right now I am currently acquainted with the one called Fairy Tail," Black replied.

Emily and Gwen's eyes grew wide at his reply. "You're with the Fairy Tail guild?!" they asked. "That's so cool! Are all those wizards as amazing as the rumors say? Are you really that strong?! What are they like?!"

Black just frowned and Kayla signaled her girls to settle down. "So how long do you plan on staying?" she asked.

"Til I've vanquished the guild known as Skull Reaper, which will be tomorrow," Black answered. "Then I must continue my journey,"

U-Um, I-uh," Gwen tried to speak.

"Speak girl, what is it?" Black told her.

"I-I just wanted to ask what magic you use?" Gwen said.

"I don't use magic, that is a skill for mortals. I possess the powers meant for a god!" Black replied.

Everyone seemed confused for a bit before Emily said "Oh, you're a God Slayer! That's so cool!" Black just turned away, not denying her claim. "You know, me and my sister can use magic; we'd really like to join a wizard's guild someday. Do you think you can take us to Fairy Tail when you're leaving or maybe put in a good word for us?"

"Absolutely NOT!" Kayla yelled. "I thought we agreed that the two of wouldn't be joining any wizard guild!"

"B-But mom, we really want too," Gwen said.

"Yeah. We've been practicing our magic and we can handle ourselves." Emily argued. "You can't keep us here forever. Let us go."

Kayla slammed her hands on the table. "No, you and your sister's magic still untapped is too unstable. Do you want a repeat of what happened last time?!" the mother asked.

"But mom…" Emily tired to argue again.

"My decision is final, you're not ready and you never will be!" Kayla replied bitterly.

Emily then burst into tears and hurried to her room and slammed the door; Gwen and Neb went after to comfort her. Black just finished eating before asking "Kayla was it, where are your washrooms? I would like to freshen up before I go cleanse the guild tomorrow." The depressed mother handed Black a towel, soap, and pointed him in the direction of the bathroom; Black stepped inside and stripped out of his Gi along with removing his time ring and Potaro. He folded the Gi and put it aside and stepped into the tub. _"These mortals and their dramas are giving me a headache, curse that Trunks for all I have to endure!"_ Black thought. _"I'll need a stress reliever and what better than slaughtering an entire guild of worthless mortals?"_ The Kai was so lost in thought as he washed up he didn't notice the door open and someone stepping into the tub with him til they were right beside him; he looked to his side and saw Gwen next to him naked. At first he was surprised by her actions as she first came out as shy but he then disregarded it not caring either way.

"I-I'm sorry about this. It's just that I really need a bath and this was the only one available." Gwen said.

Black just ignored and continued to wash himself; since he didn't protest Gwen assumed he didn't mind and started washing herself. Although Black didn't care about Gwen present with him, he couldn't stop himself from taking a few glances at her body. _"This is the first time I've a female mortal's body like this,"_ He thought. _"Are they always this…appealing to the eye? Wait! Why do I even care?! I'm a god! I can't be tempted like this!" _

Gwen suddenly held the soup out to the Kai but still didn't make eye contact. "Would you wash my back please?" she asked.

Black raised an eyebrow at this strange request but decided to do so to prove that it meant nothing to him. "Very well, turn around." He replied. Gwen did as told and Black began to wash her back.

"I hope you weren't frightened by what happened at dinner," Gwen started to say; Black gave no answer so she went on. "That doesn't always happen, it's just that mom's afraid to let us join a guild."

"Why, isn't that the norm for you mortal wizards?" a puzzled Black asked though didn't really care.

"Yeah, but a while back some guys were beating up on Emily then she snapped and for a brief moment awakened her magic," Gwen explained. "Unfortunately, her outburst of magic power was so great that our mayor and town council banned her and me from using magic again and mom forbade us from joining any of our magic guilds."

Black scoffed _"Typical mortals. They fear power and yet they contradict those who crave it when the opportunity presents itself to them." _He thought.

After black was done washing Gwen's back, she turned to him with a small smile. "Okay now you turn around." She said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because now I have to wash your back, duh." Gwen replied. The Supreme Kai rolled his eyes but turned, allowing Gwen to scrub his back; she blushed as she felt how muscular he was. "You don't like mortals at all, do you?" she asked out of nowhere.

"How did you…" he asked.

"One of my special skills is sensing a person's magical aura and their emotions; so when I sensed yours it was immense evil." Gwen explained. "Also, you referred to yourself as a god earlier; it sounded like you felt above us and viewed mortals very low,"

"It's just like a mortal to say that I'm evil, because they don't understand a god or my ambitions," Black said. "Do you think I care how you view me girl?"

To his surprise, Gwen moved from behind him to his front and stepped so close to him that their bodies were touching "I'm sure you don't. But I'm bothered by the fact that you feel evil; actually it's the opposite, it turns me and Emily on." She whispered to his ear, getting Black to look at her questionably. She then stepped away from him and got out of the tub. "However, there are two things I know about you that you might care about," she said as she wrapped a towel around herself.

"Oh, what might those two things be?" Black inquired.

"One even though you have a sinister aura, there's still a tiny glimmer of light in you, and it's going to shine eventually." She said with a smart smile. "And second, I know is that you've already got a woman in your life you but don't know yet. I just hope you can make room for me and Emily," she winked at Back then left the bathroom to go to bed.

Black finished bathing and dried off before changing into the spare pair of pajamas that Kayla left for him on the bed in the guest room; before he slept he began image training, coming up with numerous ways to kill every single member of Skull Reaper while also improving his body's abilities further. A wicked grin appeared on his face as he thought _"The only light inside me is the light of divine justice that I will unleash on this world, and no one will be spared."_ He then got in bed and got his much needed rest for his guild take down tomorrow.

The next day, the morning sun shone through the window but the Supreme Kai didn't get up to it. He failed to notice as Ned had snuck into his room carrying a trumpet; the cat tip toed to Black's bedside pointed the trumpet next to his ear and blew the loudest note Black would ever hear. The sudden noise caused the Kai to fall out of bed and immediately take a stance, believing he was being attacked; he was surprised to see a small laughing cat rather than an enemy. "Ha, Ha, Ha! You should see your face, priceless!" Neb laughed at Black's reaction, only to stop when he felt a dark shadow behind him. He looked back to see Black looming over him with an aura of pure malice, making him gulp in fear.

"Listen furball, I'll give you a 5 second head start before I castrate you on a tree!" Black warned. "Only then will you know the wrath of a god!"

"Help! Help! Emily!" Neb cried as he used his wings to bolt out the door.

The Kai merely scoffed as he changed into his clothes, took care of his hygiene and went into the kitchen where he was greeted by Kayla, Emily and Gwen along with Neb who was hiding behind his partner's leg, cowering in complete fear. "Good morning Black," Kayla greeted him.

"Not for those in the Blue Skull guild, it will be their last morning," Black said. "Those mortals will wish they'd never been born when I'm done with them and then, you're next cat!" he said to Neb.

"Emily, Black's trying to kill me!" Neb cried.

"Black, don't been to Neb. Besides, you wouldn't hurt a cute little kitty would you?" Emily asked.

"No, that's it'll be quick and painless," Black smirked making Neb turn white. Black stopped and grabbed a piece of toast before heading out the door.

"Good luck Black, I'd wish you success on your mission," Kayla said.

"The only thing you should be wishing is that I go easy on them and that there'll be survivors." Black said before leaving, little did he know he would be followed by a certain trio. Black continued to walk through the forest as he could sense the numerous Ki signals believing they belonged to the members of the dark guild; as he trekked on, he sensed three life forces nearby. He then fired a few energy blasts at the bushes and the pursuers jumped out. Black was surprised to see Emily, Gwen and Neb were his stalkers but didn't really show it.

"Hey, what was that about?" Emily asked.

"You three attempted to sneak up on a god, a mistake that proves fatal," Black replied before asking. "Now why are the three of you here?"

Emily came up and looked the Kai in the face "Isn't it obvious we want to help you." She said.

Black's eyes grew wide before he started chuckling "You? Help me? Very amusing. As if I require the assistance of a mortal." He scoffed at their misplaced determination.

"Hey, we're pretty tough you know," Emily argued.

"Y-Yeah, plus Blue Skull has been a dangerous guild for a long time." Gwen stated.

"Maybe for mortal wizards, but they never had to face a god before today," Black.

"Well, we still wanna see the guild be taken down," Neb said.

"Yeah, so let us stick with you pleeeease!" Emily begged.

Black just rolled his eyes as he knew that convincing them to go back would be pointless because like all mortals, especially those like Trunks, were stupidly stubborn; he began walking off and signaled the three to follow him. Gwen was surprised by this, "You sure you want us to come with you?" she asked.

Black glared at her "Don't make me repeat myself! If you mortals are coming then let's go! I don't have all day and neither does Blue Skull!" he stated.

"Yes sir!" the three complied as they went after the Supreme Kai. After walking a couple more miles through the rough forest they had arrived at Blue Skull guild hall.

"I'm telling you master, this one guy murdered all of them; I barely managed to escape!" the survivor from the group that tried to mug Black said to a man wearing a blue mask.

"Just one guy?!" the master asked.

"Yeah! I didn't even see him move and I couldn't tell what magic he used." The survivor said. Suddenly, the doors to the hall burst open, revealing a wickedly grinning Saiyan, two mages and a flying cat; the survivor's eye grew wide and fearful as he recognized Goku Black. "T-That's him boss! That's the guy!"

"This is the guy?" the master asked.

Black spotted the Skull member from yesterday and his smirk grew even more twisted. "I believe the phrase used by mortals is 'the one that got away,' but don't worry, I'll be sure to finish the job." He said before pointing at the Blue Skull Master. "Hear me mortals! Today you will face your deaths at the hands of a god who seeks to exert divine justice!"

"You tell em Black!" Emily said.

"You guys are in for it big time!" Neb said.

"So, who wants to die first?" Black asked. He was suddenly hit in the chest with a magic blast that sent him flying backwards.

"Black!" the trio cried.

The false Saiyan looked up to see a burly man with a big gut aiming his hand at him, where the blast came from. "Alright!" the dark guild cheered. "Dusker and his team are back!"

The big man glared at Goku Black. "You dare murder my comrades, storm our guild hall and claim to bring about justice?!" said an infuriated Dusker. "You're no god, you're just one man! I will see to it that you are immediately crushed!"

Black got up and looked at the man who struck him. "And who might you be?" he asked.

"I am from the brave and beautiful guild and leader of the Skull Reapers, Dusker!" Dusker introduced himself. (A/N: imagine Dusknoir but more or less built like Toppo with the whole sense of justice.) He was then joined by two other mages.

"I'm the super speed warrior, Discus!" said the mage on the right. (A/N: Dyspo but a human and skilled in hand to hand combat and faster than Jet.)

"And I am the battle trained executioner Casket!" said the final man on the left that was wearing a beret and a metal eye.

"AND TOGETHER WE ARE…THE SKULL REAPERS!" they said in unison while doing poses. Their guildmates clapped for them while Emily, Gwen and Neb just look dumbfounded at the whole thing.

Black cracked his neck before taking his stance. "So you fools want to challenge a god? I will show you that you are nothing to a being of divine power!" he declared.

"If you're a god then why do you radiate pure evil?!" Dusker asked. "I can see it in your eyes, you only do want you want and kill all those who stand in your way! Who do you think you're fooling with this saving the town act and justice façade?! You're just lying to yourself; you're no different than the rest of us!"

Black just laughed at his claim "So I'm pure evil? I wouldn't expect a mortal to understand why I do things. But to say we're the same, that is an insult I won't take likely!" he replied. "I'll show you the difference right now!" The Kai then charged at the lead Skull Reaper and threw a punch at him; Dusker dodged his attack and grabbed his arm before slamming him on the ground. Dusker then stomped on Black's shoulder, dislocating his arm and making him cry out in pain.

"Black!" the girls screamed as the Kai kicked himself away from the Skull Reaper.

"Is this the godly power you wished to show us?" Dusker asked. "Pitiful!"

Black smirked at the Skull Reaper before snapping his arm back in place; he retook his stance as he emitted a dark aura. "You haven't seen anything yet mortal!" he said before rushing at the dark mage again. He instantly appeared in his face and before he could react, Black kicked Dusker in the chin, sending him rolling across the guild floor. Black then jumped onto Dusker's chest hard, making him cough up blood. Before he could do it again, he saw some light to his left and looked over to see Discus with two magic circles in his hands. **"Skull Crusher!"** he shouted while firing a magic attack at Black's head.

Black barely dodged the blast before he turned around and saw Casket aiming a bigger magical sphere at his back. **"Skull Bomber!**" The right side of Black's Gi was incinerated by the blast but he was unharmed. He was about to attack when he sensed another attack coming. **"Skull Flash!"** Black evaded the attack from Dusker but then sensed Casket coming at him. **"Skull Saber!"** Casket came down at the Kai with a magic energy blade; Black quickly blocked it with his own Ki blade and engaged Casket in a sword duel. The two slashed at each other until Black punched the Skull Reaper in the jaw. Black was then hit in the back by Dusker who passed him to Discus who passed him to Casket; the three continuously pummeled the Supreme Kai much to the girls' horror.

"Time to end this," Casket said as they paused their attack on Black who spat out blood. The executioner raised his hands at the Kai and exclaimed. **"Hell's grip!"** a pair of skeleton hands made of dark magic appeared and grabbed the false Saiyan.

"Great job Casket! Now finish him! I want to hear his bones cracking while he screams in agony!" Dusker ordered.

"Yes sir!" Casket obeyed as he used the dark hands to squeeze Black; the former Zamasu yelled as the hands' grip became tighter around his body. The sister watched in fright as their fists were shaking. Casket eventually stopped when it looked like Black had passed out from the pain. **"Death Scythe!"** Dusker said a scythe of dark magic appeared in his hands; he held it over Black's head as he prepared to deliver the final blow that would end the Kai's life.

Emily and Gwen were suddenly immense magic energy as they looked very pissed. "You won't hurt our FRIEND!" they cried as their magic power exploded. Emily was surrounded by a light blueish aura as was Gwen who had changed her clothes, equipment and grew a pair of angel wings.

Dusker just scoffed at this. "More fools wanting to die? Very well!" He signaled Discus to attack them.

The speed warrior charged at the older sister; she simply side stepped his attack while her fist lit up. **"Galactic Dragon Nova Fist!"** she exclaimed as she sucker punched Discus in the face, sending him reeling backwards. He looked surprised while Emily just glared at him. Discus got back up and charged at Emily again, zooming around the whole room to try and hit her. Emily jumped up while channeling magic energy through her arms. **"Galactic Dragon Wing Attack!"** Her attack sent the speed reaper flying backwards again. Even though he was a bit dazed, Discus still got back on his feet.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Discus said. He was joined by his leader and the two put both of their hands forward as their magic circles began glowing and joined into one. **"Double Death Cannon!"** they exclaimed as they fired a massive blast of dark energy; Emily countered by taking a deep breath as her cheeks started to swell. **"Galactic Dragon Roar!"** she let out a blue blazing breath attack that collided with the Reapers' attack; the two blasts pushed against each other until Emily's got the upperhand and overpowered the Reapers, consuming them in a big explosion.

Casket was so distracted by his comrades being beaten, he was unaware of Black lifting up his head; the Kai then powered up, completely destroying the spell restraining him before moving over to Emily's said. "I didn't realize you were a Dragon Slayer, girl." Black said to her.

"Yeah, I'm awesome that way," Emily replied.

Dusker and Discus had partly recovered from the explosion and were furious; their top clothing was scorched and damaged, leaving just the bottom part. "How dare you damage our custom uniforms!" Dusker said as he shook with rage. "Skull Reapers assemble!" the Skull Reaper came together again. "Together now!" he ordered. **"Triple Skull Cannon!"** The three combined their magic energies and shot one giant blast at Black and Emily. The Kai raised his hand to deflect the attack but was surprised when Gwen suddenly appeared in front of them defensively; a magic circle materialized before her as she changed into some kind of revealing outfit while she extended her hand in front of the beam. "I cast thee SHIELD!" she exclaimed then a green magic circle appeared and stopped the blast before deflecting it upward. She then changed into somewhat of another revealing outfit, making her appear as an Angel of light; she materialized a bow and arrow before pointing it at the Skull Reapers.

"May the light pierce the darkness in your heart!" she said **"Arrow of Purity!" **Gwen fired the arrow that engulfed the three Reapers in a blinding light. The light then dissipated and the three Reapers were revealed to be knocked out just as Gwen fell unconscious into her sister's arms.

"_These two seem exceptionally strong for female mortals."_ Black thought before he started clapping. "Not bad, that was somewhat impressive girls,"

"We'll take that as a compliment," Emily said.

"You should, because a god rarely gives one to your kind," Black said. "Just know, I did not require your assistance at all. I was in control of the battle from the start." The two then heard footsteps and clapping; they looked and saw a man in his twenties with short black hair and two piercing black eyes wearing a short vest with green stripes going down the middle along with a pair of blue cut shorts, a blue mask, and some black sneakers. "Another mortal has come to die? Very well. And who might you be mortal?" Black asked the man.

"My name is Bao and I'm the Guild Master of Blue Skull." The man introduced himself before glancing around "I must say you roughed up my boys quite a bit,"

"That what they get for being weak!" Black said.

"While I do agree with you, this act against my guild and the assault cannot stand!" Bao said.

"Dose that mean you intend to fight me now?" Black asked.

"Oh I'll do more than that; I'll introduce you to new types of pain. Then you'll be begging for mercy!" Bao declared as he started releasing a magic aura; Emily held onto her sister tightly while Neb's fur was on edge. Then a dark purple appeared above bow with a skull on it and other magical markings. "Satan Soul, King Slayer!" Bao exclaimed as his appearance began to change in a flash of purple light. When the light faded, Bao stepped out revealing a new appearance; He was clad in armor in some parts, the right side of his face was covered by a red marking and he was covered in a few scars and two devil wings sprouted from his back. He took a step towards the wizards who seem to flinch back while Black stood his ground. "Now young wizards, shall we begin?" Bao asked.

Black took his stance, sensing that the Skull master might actually be a challenge to him. "This is gonna be fun," he thought before rushing at the Master of Blue Skull. As the two clashed, Emily ran outside with her sleeping sister and her cat; she set Gwen down at the side before she heard a crashing noise and looked up. Black and Bao had burst through the guild hall's roof and had taken their fight to the skies. Black rushed at the Skull Master with a barraged of punches; Bao tried to counter by kicking Black in the head but he blocked it with his left arm before he kneed Bao in the gut making him cough up spit. Bao grasped his stomach in pain when he noticed Black aiming a yellowish black Ki blast at him. He fired and the blast hit the Skull Master, sending him reeling towards the ground. Black then shot more Ki blasts at the ground as Bao was still recovering from the last one.

In response, Bao put both of his arms up in defense and yelled "KING'S SHIELD!" A red barrier then appeared in front of Bao as the rain of blasts made impact all around him; when the dust cleared black saw that Bao was unharmed. The red barrier disappeared and the Skull Master got up as Black descended to ground level. "Quite impressive. And you such power with ferocity to match for a wizard. What guild are you apart of?" Bao inquired.

"I am not affiliated with any guild, but the request to destroy your guild I received was for Fairy Tail," Black answered.

"Fairy Tail?! You're a part of that despicable guild!" the Skull Master sneered. "That guild has been nothing but trouble for Blue Skull for decades ever since their 1st Master and the founders stole the Tenrou orb from us! For years we've wanted to get back at them for that, but their members were too strong for us! We even asked our brother guild Phantom Lord to help us but they refused! Now, this'll be the perfect way to taunt those upstarts, by killing one of their members!"

"Mortals are very hard of hearing, I already told you that I'm not a part of that children's guild! I have nothing to do with your petty grudge with them, nor do I care for it!" Black said. "However, I refuse to lose to a mortal again! So, if you think you can defeat a god, then take your best shot!"

"I've had enough of this playful banter! It's time to show you why I lead Blue Skull!" Bao declared.

"Then show me mortal, the power of a King Slayer. Use it to make me to kneel before you, hah!" Black mocked him.

Bao glared at the Kai while emitting red magic aura; Black revved up before rushing at the dark mage to strike him with his Ki blade. He sliced Bao in half, and then the halves faded away confusing the false Saiyan. He then turned around and was engulfed by a red blast from a magic circle. Black was knocked onto his back as his body was smoking. "BLACK!" Emily and Neb said with concern.

The Supreme Kai stood up and saw that the rest of his Gi had been vaporized, leaving just his a shred of his undershirt; he ripped it off, revealing his well built upper body which made Emily blush. Black then dusted himself off and cracked his neck before he rushed Bao kicking him in the gut causing him to be sent flying. Bao growled and flew up into the air. "ENOUGH! I AM BAO, LEADER OF SKULL REAPER I WILL NOT BE MOCKED BY FAIRY TAIL SCUM!" he roared before aiming his hands at the Kai and forming a magic seal. Black could sense that he was focusing all of his magic power into one final attack. **"King's Final Commandment!" **Out of the magic circle a giant reddish purple beam appeared and was heading right towards Black. The Saiyan imposter smirked as he crossed his arms to defend himself. "Black, what are you doing?!" Emily cried. The blast hit Goku Black dead on and exploded; when it passed the Kai was still standing in the same spot which surprised Bao, Neb, and Emily. "H-How did you?" Bao asked.

Black put his arms down and grinned wickedly at the Skull Master. "I have to admit mortal, that attack actually gave me quite a bit of pain, but it's gonna take a lot more if you wish to compete with a god!" he said.

"B-But, this can't be! You should be dead!" Bao said with fear.

"You have my thanks though," Black said as he powered up again. "Our battle has helped me increase my strength; so to repay you, I'll make your end swift!" Black then took a certain stance as he started concentrating his energy into a single point. "You fought well for a mortal but this is where it ends. **Ka…Me…Ha…Me…" **A black sphere of Ki appeared in between Goku Black's palms as he chanted. **"HAAAAAAAAAA!" **The black beam burst from the Kai's palms and was flying right at Bao.

"You will not beat me! KING'S SHIELD!" Bao yelled as he summoned the red barrier again; the blast hit the barrier and Bao struggled to block it. The King's shield started to crack as Bao's arms began to give out. "DARN IT! I CAN'T HOLD IT!" he yelled before the blast broke through his shield and consumed him. Smoke floated in the sky before something fell from it and hit the earth. Bao was lying on the ground and out of his King Slayer form. "C-Curse you," he muttered as Black slowly walked towards him.

The Kai knelt down to look Bao in the eye. "Next time, know your place, which is under a god's boot mortal!" Black said. "Well, guess there won't be a next time for you!"

"It doesn't matter if you defeat me, my guild will do what it takes to crush Fairy Tail!" Bao said. "You fairy scum will feel our wrath!"

Black grabbed Bao by the collar and lifted him up with his right hand. "I told you, I'm not with that pathetic guild; and frankly, I don't care if you don't believe me or what happens to those Fairies, but know this…your guild will perish today!" he said. "I was planning on bringing you in alive…" his left hand made a Ki blade that pierced the Skull Master's heart. "But I guess your corpse will have to suffice."

Bao's eye went wide as blood spilled from his mouth and chest. "W-What are you?" he asked before coughed up more blood and died.

"I told you…I am a god!" Black answered as he dropped Bao's cadaver; He then looked over to the guild hall where he sensed the life forces of the other guild members. "Now to finish the job," He formed a big yellow energy ball with a black center; he threw it at the guild hall where it detonated, obliterating every single member inside, leaving nothing but a giant burnt hole in the ground. Emily and Neb stared at the former guild hall with their jaws hanging open at Black's power.

Emily got over her astonishment and rushed to over to Black, tackling him and embracing him in a big hug. "Thank god, you're alright! I was worried about you!" she said with her head in her chest.

"I am a god girl! I have no need of your thanks, now release me at once!" Black said. Emily immediately obeyed before she realized she had hugged Black's bare chest and became flustered.

Gwen began to awake as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Hey guys, what'd I miss?" she inquired.

"I'll tell you on the way back." Neb told her.

Goku Black then grabbed Bao and hoisted him onto his shoulder. "Now to turn this worthless fool over to the Mayor and receive payment." He said and the quad began to walk back to town; Black was suddenly confused when the floor looked to be getting closer until he fell flat on the ground. "Black!" the others cried as they rushed to his side. Before the Supreme Kai began to lose consciousness, he grasped his chest and smirked. _"Guess I took more damage from the fight than expected, this body is much weaker than I initially realized; but it doesn't matter,"_ he thought before closing his eyes and accepting the exhaustion. _"This pain will only make me stronger!"_

**A/N: Done! This chapter actually turned out pretty well. Hope you guys like it; next we'll be getting into the canon, starting with the Lullaby arc, which means, Black's next sparring partner will be…Titania, Queen of the Fairies! Hope you're excited as I am! Stay tuned and send your reviews. Until then, TTFN AntiHero out!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Gods, Dragons, and Angels

**A/N: Hey there, AntiHero here! Sorry I haven't updated in a y, been real busy with my new job. Anyway, when we last saw Goku Black he had just wiped out the entire Blue Skull guild and passed out from his injuries. Now we'll move onto the next Arc which is the Lullaby Arc and that means Black will face Fairy Tail's strongest female, the Fairy Queen Titania aka Erza Scarlett. Hope you enjoy it and you'll learn somethings about Emily and Gwen. Without further ado, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer - ****I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Fairy Tail, Akira Toriyama and Hiro Mashima respectively do!**

**Chapter 4 - Gods, Dragons, and Angels**

Black began to stir as he woke up in the infirmary; he sat up and saw that he was lying in bed with his top to removed. His body was bandaged and his sounds were treated. He looked over to his left and saw that his missing to was restored and folded neatly on the dresser along with his potara and time ring.** "**Where am I?" he wondered til he started to recall what happened to him. "I remember now, this is the house of those maidens and their cat. I was most likely brought here after I completed that job." Black then smirked as he remembered the destruction of Blue Skull by his hands. "Ah yes, it felt so good riddiy this world of that miserable guild, just like old times. Just a preview of what awaits this world once I fully recover." He then got up from the medical bed and threw a punch; that move released a small energy wave which seemed to please the Kai. "I can feel it, my power has increased again. It's going to take time, but I'll get there eventually; my return is inevitable." He then looked down at his hands and clenched his fists; he started taking a fighting stance and performed moves with shades of Goku washing over him. "Looks I'll need practice Goku's fighting style again, this body is dying to get back in shape. Heh, hey, which is fine by me."

He then walked out of the infirmary, making his way into the dining room; seconds after he had entered, he was tackled to the ground by two blurs. When Black looked to see his attackers, he was surprised to find that it was Emily and Gwen who were hugging him tightly. "What is the meaning of this?" Black inquired. "Release me at once mortals!"

The girls ignored his order and kept their hold on him. "We were so worried about you after you passed out. You really got hurt, we weren't sure if you'd wake up." Emily said.

"Of course I would awake1 I am a god, it'll take more than an attack like that to kill me!" Black stated.

Both Emily and Gwen got a little teary eyed as they rested on Black's chest. "We're glad you're alright Black." Gwen said.

"_Why won't they release me? And what is this emotion of worry they express?"_ Black thought as he tried to pry them off. _"Why does it fill me with…guilt?"_

"Well, look who's finally awake." Kayla said as she walked in with Neb on her shoulder. "You've been out for a while,"

"How long?" Black asked as the girls let him go.

"A few days," Kayla answered. "The girls reported to the mayor that you destroyed Blue Skull, completing your job; he'll be here shortly to see if you've awaken." Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Looks like he's here."

The Kai immediately went over to the door and opened it; the mayor was a little surprised when he saw Black at the door, bit it passed and he started shaking the Kai's hand rapidly. "Thank you, Thank you so much!" he said gratefully. "That guild has been a thorn in our side for so long, once the town heard of its defeat at your hand, we all rejoiced at our new freedom!" The mayor called his butler over who was carrying a bag of money. "As promised, here's the reward for completing the job." The butler held it out and although he was confused by this, Black still accepted the money. "You have done our town a great service sir Black; as mayor I'll personally make sure that you're remembered as our hero." The mayor and his butler left and Black went back inside the house.

"Way to go Black!" Emily said to him who just scoffed.

"You were amazing out there!" Neb said.

"I-I didn't think you'd be s-so strong," Gwen said.

"I am a god! My power is far beyond any mortal's comprehension." Black replied.

"Anyhow, the town's throwing a party to celebrate our liberation. We ought to get over there to join them!" Kayla said.

"Alright, party time!" Emily and Neb cheered. The three then headed towards the door to enter town when they noticed the Supreme Kai wasn't following them. "Hey Black, you coming?" Emily asked.

"Please, as if I'd ever partake in such foolishness," Black said. "Since my job is complete, that means I have no more business here and that I must leave."

"Going already?" Kayla asked. "At least stay a little longer,"

"I have important matters to address and I don't want to waste a moment," Black said as he walked to leave; his hand was then grabbed by Gwen's which surprised him. "What is it girl?"

"I-I know you're in a hurry to go, but you're still recovering from your fight. At least wait for another day til you've rested enough." She suggested. "I get that you're a god and all but even gods need rest don't they?"

"No they don't. God's are too powerful to desire the need for rest, although the Destroyer gods do sleep for some reason," Black stated. "Hmmm, very well, I shall rest a little longer before returning to Fairy Tail. But I will not accompany you to this celebration."

"Aw c'mon Black, it's all for you anyway!" Emily said.

"I could care less, I have no interest in this kind of thing," Black said.

The family shrugged "Okay then, you know where to find us if you change your mind." Kayla said. The four then left the house, leaving the Supreme Kai alone. Black started to meditate; as he did he saw something inside him. A bit of energy similar to the spirit sword Trunks impaled him with.

"_What is this? What does it mean?"_ Black thought. _"Is this the reason my powers are diminished?"_ He reached out to touch it but was shocked by it, snapping him back to reality. He then heard the loud noises coming from the village. "What are those mortals doing?" he asked before leaving the house and flying into town. He appeared over the celebrating village and saw people having a great time; they danced, singed, drunk, ate and played around with each other. Black simply shook his head disapprovingly. "How can they celebrate? All I did was rid the world of simple pests, their lives have not improved at all as far as I'm concerned." He muttered. "They have no idea the horrors that await them once I have regained my strength." He then spotted Gwen and Kayla performing a dance for the villagers while Emily and Neb were being carried by the crowd. "I will never understand these mortals." Black deduced before leaving.

Hours later, the family had finally returned home after the part ended. The girls and Neb went to bed while Kayla went to Black's room. "What is it woman?" he asked.

"Can I talk to you for a minute? Over a meal maybe?" she offered.

Black raised an eyebrow but nodded as he was curious about what she wanted to ask him. The two were soon sitting at the dining table with a plate of food in front of them. "Alright mortal, what do you want to talk about?" Black inquired as he ate.

"First, did you really have to kill those Blue Skull members?" Kayla asked. "Couldn't you have completed the job another way?"

"Are you questioning how I do things?" Black said. "I have learned that killing is just as a necessity to humans as eating, sleeping and other things! They wished to kill me and I wished to kill them; the question was who would succeed. It's kill or be killed; I believe that is the human term. Besides, I'm a god, I have a right to sentence whoever I want to death or any punishment for the sins they've committed."

"I'm not condoning what you did, in fact I'm pretty sure the village doesn't mind their deaths. Most were wishing Blue Skull would just die anyway." Kayla said. "I'm just worried how my daughters will perceive this. They saw people die today, I'm not sure how they'll handle that."

"They seemed pretty fine to me." Black said. "Guess they don't mind seeing a few deaths or even causing them,"

"I doubt that, but only time will tell." Kayla said.

"Is that all you wanted?" Black asked.

"Are you really headed back to Fairy Tail tomorrow?" the mother asked.

Black nodded "They are strong wizards there, I wish to test my strength against them." He replied. "Why do you ask?"

Kayla then sighed and replied "Because… I want you to take my daughters with you to Fairy Tail."

Black stared at her and saw that she was serious about her request "And why would you want that? I seem to recall you saying that your daughters would never be ready to use magic, why change your opinion?" he asked.

"Because of you," she answered, confusing Black. "I always assumed my girls would never pull off anything big as long as they couldn't handle their magic; but today they assisted you in your job to take down Blue Skull."

"I did not require their assistance," Black said.

"I know but they still tried to help." Kayla said. "Neb told me what happened, and that their magic though came out emotionally, was more calm and controlled than they've ever managed before and that's because they look up to you. It made me realize that I can't keep hindering them; they have magic and must master it somehow. If they are to do that, they need to find their own path, and I believe going with you to Fairy Tail is meant to be the start of that path."

Is that so?" Black asked.

"Yes," Kayla said. "I'm confident that in their road to learn to master their magic that they'll be much safer with you than hiding here at home."

"You'd really put your faith and trust in the hands of a stranger you just met mortal?" Black questioned.

"I know they haven't known you for long, but I can see that they admire you Black. They haven't known that many strong guys and they've become attached to you." Kayla said. "It may seem foolish to a god, but it's what humans to do; we'd rather trust others than not."

"An unwise decision," Black commented.

"Maybe so, but it's what makes us mortals. It does pay off at times." Kayla said. "So, will you do it?"

Black thought for a moment; truth be told he had no interest in the girls and especially didn't want to take them on his journey. However, he was curious about their magic, it reminded him of the powers in his own universe and he wanted to understand them better. The Kai nodded and said "Very well, I will grant your request mortal woman. I'll bring them to Fairy Tail."

Kayla smiled and bowed her head "Thank you Black," she said.

The Kai had finished eating and got up to leave; as he reached for the door, it suddenly fell forward with Emily, Gwen and Neb collapsing onto it from leaning against it. The three smiled innocently while Black just rolled his eyes and said "Pack your things, we embark tomorrow."

"Does that mean..?" Emily asked.

"We're going to Fairy Tail," Black replied.

"Really Mom?" Gwen asked.

Kayla nodded. "Yes, only under these conditions," she said sternly. "One, you'll make plenty of good friends there. Two, you'll practice your magic so you can improve. Three, always stick together. And four..." The girls gulped as they awaited for the final instruction. "You will stay by Black's side." The Kai raised an eyebrow at this. "He may be a bit gruff and anti-social but I believe you be better off if you stayed with him."

"Hmph," was all Black said.

"Yes!" the girls and Neb cheered. "Thank you Mom! Thank you so much!" The girls and cat embraced their mother in gratitude; Black just rolled his eyes at their display of affection and left to be alone. The next morning, the sisters, Kayla and Neb had met up with the Supreme Kai at the front of their house. The girls hugged their mother goodbye with tears in their eyes. "So this is it huh mom? We're finally leaving to join a guild." Gwen said.

"Can't believe it's finally happening, after so long." Emily said.

"Even though I've objected to this in the past, I always knew this day would come for you two." Kayla admitted. "Never forget I'll always be with you three and I'll always love you."

"We love you too mom," the sister said.

"Remember to look after each other and always practice your magic; I expect you to be fully fledged wizards when I see you again." Kayla instructed.

"Yes mom, we will." The girls complied.

"And stay with Black, you'll need him and even if he doesn't know it, he'll need you too," Kayla said.

"_Please, as if I'd ever need a mortal for anything,"_ Black thought.

Don't worry mom, we'll be alright." Gwen assured.

"Yeah, we've got Oni-chan," Emily purred.

Black raised an eyebrow _"Oni-chan?"_

"I'm really gonna miss the both of you," Kayla said.

"We'll miss you too mom," the sisters said. "But we'll be back before you know it."

Kayla released her daughters and hugged Neb. "I gonna miss you too kitty," she said while petting him.

"I'll miss you too Mommy K," the exceed said.

She then let the flying cat go and went over to the Supreme Kai. "I'm not sure why, but I feel confident that they'll be safe in your care." Kayla said.

"What makes you think I'll even care a bit about your daughters?" Black inquired.

"You may not know this but there's a small bit of light underneath all that darkness inside you," Kayla said. "So I know they'll be safe with you; please promise me that you'll watch over them, that way I'll know that I'll see them again."

Black didn't reply he just nodded. The daughters said their final goodbye to their mother before heading off with the Saiyan Imposter; the four came to the train station and waited. Then the conductor gave one last call, "Attention, Last call for train boarding to magnolia, Last Call!" They quickly got onto the train and took their seats. As the quad had taken their seats aboard and was riding the train back to magnolia, Black then noticed that in the seat across from him Emily who had said she was a Dragon Slayer wasn't getting motion sick so he decided to inquire. "Dragon Slayer,"

"Yes Black," Emily said as she her sister and Neb ate.

"I thought your kind was suppost to get sick while on vehicles? So why aren't you?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. I've never had a problem with transportation before, maybe I'm not a full Dragon Slayer yet or something," Emily replied.

"Well, you haven't used your magic very often, maybe you just need training," Neb said.

"Are there other Dragon Slayers in Fairy Tail?" Gwen asked Black.

"Just one that I know of. Are either of you familiar with the famed wizard called Salamander?" Black asked.

"Salamander?! As the wizard who uses fire magic you can't even buy at stores?!" the girls asked gleefully.

Black nods "His name's Natsu Dragneel. He's a Fire Dragon Slayer,"

"Is he strong?" Neb asked.

"Somewhat, for a mortal that is." Black answered.

"I heard Salamander is one of Fairy Tail's most destructive wizards," Gwen stated.

"I doubt a mortal like him is capable of causing any real kind of destruction," Black said.

"Is he good looking," Emily inquired.

"As if I would notice, those are mortal standards; all I know is that he's a Fire Dragon Slayer." Black said before addressing Emily. "What Dragon are you again?"

"Galaxy Dragon Slayer," Emily replied.

"What type of element do you use?" Black asked.

"I'm entirely sure of that, anything…celestial I guess." Emily answered.

The Kai raised an eyebrow before moving onto the little sister. "What magic do you use?" he asked her.

"I use take-over magic; it allows me to enter my angel soul and use its powers." Gwen answered.

"Impossible, no mortal can access the powers of an angel!" Black denied.

"It's true. I acquired this power years ago." Gwen explained with a bit of sadness. "When I was a little girl, I came across a wounded angel. She was dying and I wanted to help her; she told me it was too late so I offered to have her use my body as a vessel. I read about take over magic and practiced it a few times. The angel said that if I used the spell, she would no longer exist on her own; that she would have to be a part of me and that her powers would be mine to use. I suggested allowing her to take control of the body but she refused. She said that if her powers had to go to anyone, she's happy that a pure hearted human like me was the one to acquire them. So I absorbed her and that's how I can use her abilities. It's what she wanted."

Black seemed unsure about her story. _"I can't believe an Angel would offer her powers to a human."_ He thought _"Then again, perhaps the angels of this universe are different from the ones in mine."_ He then looked back at Emily and asked. "What about you? How you get your magic power?"

"A Dragon Lacrima was implanted inside me." Emily answered.

"Lacrima? What's that?" Black inquired.

"It's basically a crystal with many magic properties." Neb explained. "There are a lot in Earthland."

"Who in their right mind would plant a Dragon crystal inside the body of a mortal girl?" Black asked.

"I don't know, I'm not even sure how it happened."Emily said a little depressed. "I have no memories of it at all, just one woke up one day and discovered something different about myself; the doctors examined me and found it in my body, granting me dragon slaying magic. I don't know what purpose I got it for but it was rumored that every 5 millennia the Galaxy Dragon would emerge and bless those who they deem worthy to use their power, and over time the blessed lacrima will evolve and become one with the user's body unlike other dragon slayer lacrima. Guess I'll have to learn about it during that time. A few months after I got my magic, I found Neb's egg in the forest and rescued it before it could be eaten by Vulcans; I later hatched and out popped this cute little kitty cat." Emily then pulled her cat into a warm embrace.

"Cats don't hatch from eggs, are you trying to fool a god?" Black asked.

"Believe it or not I did." Neb said. "Emily and Gwen have raised me ever since."

"I see," Black said.

"So Black, what are the mages of Fairy Tail like?" Emily asked.

"They're just a bunch of rowdy children who enjoy beating each other into the dirt." Black asked. "They like playing with each other and their magic, especially when it comes to roughhousing."

"They sound fun!" Emily and Neb said.

"D-Do you think we'll fit in with them?" Gwen asked nervously. "Will they even accept us?"

"Most likely, all mortals are the same to a god." Black said. He then looked out and saw that the sky had darkened. "It's getting late and we won't be there til tomorrow. We should get some rest now."

"Good idea," Emily agreed.

The Supreme Kai closed and leaned back, only to open them again when he felt pressure against his arms. He looked to see Emily resting against his right arm and Gwen against his left. "What do you think you two are doing?" he questioned.

"We're about to rest, duh." Emily answered.

"I meant why are you resting upon a god?" Black asked again.

"Because we said we would always stick by your side." Emily teased as she wrapped her arms around Black's right arm and snuggled beside him. Her sister followed her lead and did the same to his left; before Black could protest the sisters shut their eyes and before long they were fast asleep. Neb suddenly landed on the Kai's head and curled real comfy.

"You insolent furball! I demand you get off this body's head this instant!" Black said but the cat ignored him as it too fell asleep. He looked up at his hair to see Neb curled up and sleeping peacefully then at Gwen and Emily who were using both his arms as pillows; he had also noticed that both his arms had somehow sunk into their busts before sighing in irritation at the situation he was in and then went to sleep as well. Inside his dream, he saw a blue white light within a dark space. _"Is this my power? Can I get my full strength back?"_ he thought as he reached out to grab it; as he did, a flash of light blinded him and the area around him changed. Next thing he knew, he saw a vision of boy Goku carrying a turtle on his back with teen Bulma beside him. _"What is this? Why am I seeing this?"_ he asked before he woke up and looked around to see he was still on the train with the sister and Neb.

Moment later, the Kai saw that they were approaching their destination and got up. When the three were still asleep Black shook his arms til the sister fell on the ground with a thud. "Hey!" Emily asked as she got up. "What's the big Idea Oni-san?!"

"Wake up, we're here." The false Saiyan said.

"Not cool Black," Emily said before yawning and helping her sister up.

"Take your fleabag back!" Black said as he tilted his head, letting Neb slid down from it into Emily's arms. The train reached Magnolia station and the three followed Goku Black to the guildhall. Emily, Gwen and Neb were in awe at seeing a town outside of Berk; Black just rolled his eyes at the trio acting like giddy kids on a sugar high.

* * *

At the guildhall, Mirajane was waiting behind the bar for anyone to order something, feeling a bit bored; people just assumed it was due to the slow day, but the real reason was that Black had been gone ever since he'd left for his job and she already missed talking to him. _"I don't know why I miss him so much, I barely know him. And yet I just do."_ She thought.

Cana noticed the barmaid's boredom and decided to tease her; she leaned against the bar, getting Mira's attention. "So Mira miss your boy toy yet?" she asked.

"What are you talking about Cana?" Mira inquired.

"Don't play dumb Mira, you know I'm talking Black." Cana replied. "I've seen the way you look at him; you've got a thing on that ruggish rogue."

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Mira denied as her face turned a bit red. "Black's not even a member of our guild!"

"Your lips say no, but your face say otherwise girl," Cana said.

"Black's just a friend, I'm just a little worried about how his job's going." Mira said.

"If you say so; too bad cause he's quite the catch. Guess I'll have to have him all to myself." Cana said teasingly but Mira just looked away; just then, Loke dashed past the bar in distress and ran outside the guildhall. "What's up with him?" Then the doors to the guild opened up reveal Black walking in holding the job poster in his hand and a bag of reward money in the other. Mira smiled upon his entry before she saw something behind him that made apply a bit of pressure to the bar, cracking it; Emily was behind Black looking very excited as was Neb in her arms while Gwen hid behind Black looking a bit shy.

"Wow! I can't believe we're really here!" Emily stated.

"Yeah, this place is great!" Neb said.

Everyone looked at the newcomers with curiosity. "What's up with the girls behind Black?"

"Don't know, did he make some new friends on his job?"

"Are they planning to join Fairy Tail?"

"They sure are cute huh?"

Black paid no attention and jut went over to Mira at the bar. "I have returned." He said before sitting down. "I would like some tea."

"Welcome back Black, how was the job?" Mira asked as she got his tea ready.

"As I thought, it was no trouble for a god. Almost not worth my time." Black said. "My strength did increase a bit, but not much."

"I see," Mira said as she poured him a cup. "Here's your tea." Black accepted and took a sip.

"HEY BLACK, I WANNA REMATCH RIGHT NOW!" Natsu yelled as he charged at the Kai; Black didn't even face him as he held out his hand, flicked Natsu in the forehead and sent him reeling backwards.

"Do not disturb a god when he is trying to unwind mortal," Black warned as took another sip.

Lucy came over to the Kai and asked. "So Black, who are your friends?"

Black looked over to the sisters and their cat before signaling them to come over; Emily, Gwen and Neb went over to the Supreme Kai who just told them. "Introduce yourselves."

"I'm Emily Pendleton , nice to meet all of you!" Emily said.

"M-My name's Gwen Pendleton, I'm her sister." Gwen said timidly.

"And I'm Neb Pendleton, her partner!" the cat said.

Happy flew over to Neb with a fish in his paws. "Hey Neb, I'm Happy. I'm partnered with Natsu, the pink haired moron who's on the ground." Happy said. "Here, let's share this fish as a sign of our new friendship!"

"Okay," Neb agreed.

"Nice to meet you girls, my name's Lucy." The celestial mage introduced herself to the girls.

"I'm Mirajane." Mira said to the girls. "So what brings you to Fairy Tail?"

"We wanna join your guild!" Emily said. "We've heard a lot of stories about your guild and have always wanted to join; after we meet Black and after he completed his job in our town, he brought us here."

"Is that so?" Mira asked.

"Y-Yes." Gwen said.

Natsu then came over to Emily and sniffed her. "You smell…kinda familiar," he said.

"Okay, that's not weird at all." Emily said.

Lucy slapped Natsu upside the head. "Don't just go around smelling girls!" she yelled angrily.

"Hey there, my name's Gray." The ice mage introduced himself.

"Um, what happened to your clothes?" Gwen asked.

"Aw crap!" Gray said.

"So, what magic do you guys use?" Lucy asked.

"I use Dragon Slaying magic; I'm the Galaxy Dragon Slayer!" Emily answered proudly. The whole guild looked at her in surprise. "Uh what's wrong?"

"You're a Dragon Slayer too?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, but I don't have much control over my magic yet," Emily replied.

"Well I'm Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragon Slayer!" Natsu said.

"Oh, you're the infamous Salamander." Emily said.

"Yep." Natsu said before asking. "So who was your Dragon? Do you know where it is now? Can I ask him a question?"

"Uh, I don't have a Dragon," Emily said.

"Huh? Then how can you use Dragon Slayer magic?" Natsu asked.

"A Dragon Lacrima was implanted in me when I was little." Emily answered. "That how I got my magic. Sorry that I can't help you."

"That's fine, it's still nice to meet another Dragon Slayer. Let's be friends okay." Natsu said.

"Sure." Emily said with a smile.

"So Gwen, what magic do you use?" Mira asked the younger sister.

"T-Take over magic," Gwen replied.

"Really, that's great." Mira said. "What kind of soul?"

"Angel soul," Gwen answered.

"How many?" Mira asked.

"Just one for now," Gwen answered. "I haven't used my magic that often either."

"That's okay. It's nice to meet you, and we'll gladly accept the three of you into our guild." Mira said.

"Really? Awesome!" Emily said.

"Hooray!" Neb cheered.

"Yay!" Gwen said.

As the three were celebrating, Black had finished his tea and got up. "I…thank you for the tea." He said to Mira before turning to leave.

"Black, where are you going?" Mira asked.

"I no longer have any business here, so I'm leaving." The Kai replied.

"But I thought you were a part of this guild." Neb said.

"I told you I wasn't and now that I've brought you here I don't intend to stay any longer." Black answered.

"D-Do you really have to go?" Gwen asked.

"Yes. I have to regain my strength and in order to do that I must fight strong opponents." Black explained. "I've already fought the strongest here, Salamander and bested him. Now I must leave in search for stronger opponents."

The sisters seemed saddened by this before Emily said "Then I guess we've got to go with you,"

"Why? I thought you girls wished to join this guild?" Black inquired.

"We did, but we never would've gotten here if it wasn't for you." Emily said. "We owe you a lot for bringing us here in the first place."

"I do not require you to repay any debt to me by sticking by my side." Black said.

"But we promised we would!" Gwen argued. "Before we left we told our mother that we'd stick with you, we can't go back on that promise. As much as we want to join Fairy Tail, we won't stay if you're not going to be here with us Oni-chan."

"_Oni-chan?"_ Black thought.

The girls turned to the Fairies and said "Thank you all for the warm welcome, but we have to stay with Black." Then got up to go beside him.

"Guess I'll see you around my friend." Neb said to a sad Happy before joining them.

The guild looked over at Black who didn't move nor turned to face them; the Kai seemed unsure of what he was going to do now. He still wanted to leave to regain his might, but he had no desire to take the girls with him nor did he want to join this rowdy guild. Before he could make a decision, Mirajane came over to him and said "You don't have to leave if you want to find strong wizards to fight; believe it or not, Natsu's not our strongest wizard."

"Hey! Don't tell him that!" Natsu yelled.

"Is that so?" Black inquired.

"I told you we had a few S-Class wizards that are stronger than him didn't I?" Mira asked. "Well, one of them is on her way back from her job; she should be her shortly."

"You're positive of this?" Black asked to which Mira nodded. "And that she's stronger than Salamander?"

"Most definitely. Most of them have beaten Natsu at least once, but she does it regularly; she's the strongest woman in our guild and I speak from experience." Mira said. "If you stick around, you'll get to meet all of our strongest wizards eventually."

Black thought for a moment. _"It would make my recovery a lot easier if I didn't have to search for strong opponents. If they'll just come to me, maybe I can put up with these annoying mortals long enough til I'm fully powered again. Then, I can eradicate them instantly."_ The Kai smirked before answering "Very well, I shall stay a bit longer; but I still have no intention of joining your guild!"

"Alright! That means we can stick around and join!" Emily said. The rest of the guild went over to the new trio and began to celebrate with them; not wanting to get a headache, Black just went over to the bar and sat down before crossing his legs, closing his eyes and began to meditate. (A/N: The way Jiren does.) After a few minutes of peace, his travel companions came over to him. "Black, look! We got the marks; we're official guild wizards now!" Emily cheered. Blacked opened one eye and saw that the trio had received their stamps; Emily's was blue on her forearm, Gwen's was silver on her right thigh, and Neb's was black on his belly.

"Good for you I suppose," Black said before closing his eyes again. "Now why don't you get familiar with your new friends while go back to meditating?"

"Wait, we wanted to ask you for a few favors," Gwen said.

"You mortals actually have a request for a god? Guess somethings never change," Black said.

"At least hear us out first," Emily said.

"Fine. What do you desire of me?" Black inquired.

"First, we want to be on a team with you," Emily said. "Mira told us that lots of wizards here form a team in order to work together and handle jobs that are too difficult for single wizards."

"And what makes you think I need a team to perform any task?" Black asked.

"Well, maybe you don't need anyone since you're a 'god,'" Emily stated with air quotes which made Black scowl. "But we're new here, so we shouldn't just start doing things on our own since we have no experience; and since we decided to stick by your side, we might as well form a team with you!"

"I see, and what of your second request?" Black asked.

"W-We want you to train us please," Gwen replied.

"I'm sorry, but I think I misheard you," Black said.

"I-I said we want you to train us!" Gwen repeated a little more confident.

Black raised an eyebrow at this request before chuckling. "You actually think a god would go out of their way to train you mortals?" he questioned.

"I don't know, would they?" Emily asked.

Black was speechless at her answer as he recalled how the Kais, and Supreme Kais sometimes trained mortals, even the angels did it occasionally. "Why would you want me to train you? Wouldn't it be better if one of your guildmates did it?"

"Maybe, but as of right now none of them have seen our magic in action, only you have." Gwen answered. "Plus, you've probably seen something like our powers before; I can tell from your eyes that you've experienced a lot fights, probably seen it all by now."

"Besides, who knows how strong we'll if we're trained by a 'god?'" Emily added. "This could probably make us the strongest wizards ever! How can you say no to that?"

"_Hmm, while I have no interest in taking on students, I am curious about their magical abilities; perhaps they could answer a few questions I have about this world."_ He thought before saying. "Very well, I will grant both your requests."

"Alright! So what's first Oni-chan?" Emily asked.

"First, I finish meditating; then we'll get to training." Black replied. The trio left the Kai who continued his session; after a while he sensed something that got his attention. _"There's a strange energy signal steadily approaching this place; its power surpasses everyone in this guild. Interesting…"_

Suddenly the doors burst open and Loke came in looking very frightened. "We've got trouble!" he alerted everyone. "It's Erza, she's almost here!" This news made everyone aside from Black and his team terrified, even the quarreling Natsu and Gray.

"_Who is this Erza? And do they fear her?"_ Black thought.

"Just mention her and the whole place freaks out," Lucy said.

"Well she is the strongest female wizard we've got and more than a bit intimidating," Mira explained.

"I hear she's known as Titania, the Queen of the Fairies," Emily.

"She sounds super scary," Neb said.

"Do you think she'll let us stay here?" Gwen asked nervously.

Sounds of loud steps and metal clanging were heard from the hall as a large shadow drew closer making everyone exceedingly worried. "That's gotta be here," Laki said.

"Those definitely sound like her footsteps," Wakaba said.

"Even the air's gone completely still." Macao stated.

"Geez, you think from these kind of reactions that she was some kind of demon or something," Lucy now afraid. "I'm so scared.

"_Let's see this Mighty Titania that everyone fears,"_ Black thought as he glanced at the doorway; he spotted a 19 year old woman with red hair, wearing knight like armor, a blue skirt and black combat boots carrying a large horn with one hand. _"Is this her?"_

The woman enters the guild hall and placed her horn right on the ground. "I have returned!" she announced. "Where is Master Makarov?"

"Wow, she's pretty," Lucy said.

"Welcome back Erza, the Master's away at a conference right now." Mira answered.

"I see," Erza said.

"So uh, what's that humongous thing you got there?" one of the guild members asked.

"It's the horn of a monster I defeated, the locals were so thankful they decorated and gave it to me as a souvenir," she answered before sternly asking. "Do you have a problem with it?"

"NO, NOT AT ALL!" everyone answered.

"I bet she's heard about what happened at Mt. Makabe," Cana muttered

"You think so? Man I'm a goner." Macao said worried.

"She's not anything like I imagined," Lucy said.

Erza's face turned more serious as she spoke "Now listen up! While I was on the road I heard a few things; word is Fairy Tail's caused nothing but trouble as of late. The Master may not care but I certainly do!" This got everyone's attention as their queen began to address certain members. "Cana, you need to start controlling your drinking! Vijeeter, please take the dancing outside! Wakaba, get rid of that filthy habit! Nab, I suspected I'd find you dauttling at the request board, just pick a job! Macao…" she only glanced at the fire mage and said nothing but just sighed.

"Please just say something!" Macao said in fear.

"I don't even know where to begin with you; you've caused so much trouble I've almost given up." Erza stated tiredly.

"She's really tearing into everyone, it's like she's taking over," Lucy whispered.

"That's Erza for ya." Happy said.

"_Hmm, based on her attitude, this mortal must feel quite superior to the others and her power does put her above everyone else's,"_ Black thought. _"However, as mortals say actions speak louder than words; if she can do this with words, how well can she handle herself in a fight?"_

"Even if she is kinda bossy, she's still saner than anyone else here; I don't understand why everyone's so afraid of her." Lucy said.

"Are Natsu and Gray around?" Erza asked. The wizards she was looking for were sweating bullets with their arms around each other with smile on their faces.

"Oh hey Erza, we're just hanging out like good friends do," Gray said nervously.

"Aye," Natsu answered.

"Why's Natsu talking like Happy?" Lucy asked.

"That's great, I'm quite pleased to see the two of getting along so well; however, it's only natural for even the best of friends to butt horns every now and then," Erza said.

"I don't know if we're the best of friends," Gray admitted.

"Aye," Natsu said in agreement.

"What's gotten into Natsu?!" Lucy questioned.

"He's scared of Erza. A few years ago he challenged her to a fight and she beat him up pretty badly." Mira explained.

"That was a stupid thing to do!" Lucy said.

"After that she saw Gray walking around naked and she decided to beat him up too," Macao said.

"And let's not forget she beat up Loke for trying to hit on her. He totally deserved it." Cana said.

"Can't say I blame her," Lucy said.

"Wow, even the great Salamander's terrified of this Erza," Emily said.

"I'm really worried about what she'll think of us now," Gwen said.

"_So she has beaten Salamander before, now I'm definitely intrigued."_ Black thought.

"Natsu, Gray, I need you both to do me a favor," Erza said getting their attention. "While traveling I overheard something that has me troubled; normally I'd consult with the Master before taking any action but he's not here and this is a matter of upmost urgency. The two of you are the strongest wizards here; I could really use your help." Natsu and Gray looked at each other with surprised expressions. Many of the guildmates were surprised at Erza's request as well."We'll meet at the train station tomorrow morning." The two boys looked at each other intensely.

"_Me and Natsu…"_ Gray thought.

"…_On the same team?"_ Natsu thought.

"Erza, Natsu, and Gray working together? I never saw that one coming," Mira said. "This could be…the most powerful team Fairy Tail's ever seen!"

"Let's see this Titania up close," Black said as he got to his feet and walked towards her. The sisters and Mira noticed the wicked grin on the Kai's face and stepped in front of him.

"Uh Black, you're not thinking what I think you're thinking are you?" Emily asked.

"That depends, what do you think girl?" Black asked back.

"Oni-chan please don't challenge her," Gwen asked.

"And why shouldn't I? I told you that I require strong opponents to get my strength back, and as of right now, there is no stronger wizard than her; I must see that for myself." Black replied.

"Black, please listen to us. Erza is incredibly strong, almost super human!" Mira warned. "And when she's challenged, she doesn't go easy."

"Really, than this should be interesting." Black said as he phased around the girls and continued to approach the Fairy Queen; he stood right in front of the red haired mage, catching her off guard. "So you're the Mighty Titania, the Queen of these Fairies," he said to her.

Erza raised an eyebrow at the Kai. "I am Erza Scarlet. Who are you?" she asked.

"What's Black doing?!" Wakaba asked.

"Getting himself killed is what!" Macao answered.

"At least he's got guts, I admire that." Cana said.

"Oh man, this guy's asking for it." Gray said.

"Aye," Natsu agreed.

Black didn't answer her as he just placed two fingers under her chin. "Yes, I can sense it, that immense power deep within you; I can't wait to test my current strength against it." He said slyly while his posture sent chills down Erza's spine. "Hmm, there's something else…another power you have yet to tap." Black then closed his eyes to get a read on Erza's latent power. _"This other power is dormant, and it feels…familiar. Like I've sensed it before; it also feels…inhumane,"_

Regaining her senses Erza immediately backed away from the Kai. _"No one has ever come at me like that before; my guard was down before I even realized it."_ Erza thought. _"His presence, it's so dark…just like his…"_

"I'm sorry, did I startle you Titania?" Black mocked.

"I asked you a question! Tell me who you are now!" Erza demanded with a glare.

"Oh where are my manners? You may call me Black, and I am a god who wishes to regain the incredible level of power he once possessed; and to do that, I need to fight strong opponents. I've been told that you are the strongest female in this guild, I want to see what you can do." Black answered.

"You want to fight me?" Erza asked. "I assume you don't know what happens to guildmates who challenge me?"

"Oh I've heard, and rest assure I'm not one of your guildmates, so don't expect the same results to occur when you fight me," Black said.

"I'm afraid that I'm busy right now, nor do I intend to fight anyone to til tomorrow," Erza said. "So I'm afraid I'll have to say no."

Goku Black chuckled and placed his hand at his head in disbelief. "The ignorance of mortals, it's always amuses me to see it every time."

"And what is that suppost to mean?" Erza asked.

"That this isn't a request from a mortal…it's a demand from a god!" Black said before he kicked her right in the gut, sending her reeling backwards through the wall and outside the guild. Erza stopped herself and glared at the false Saiyan who came out to meet her. "I figured you wouldn't fight me seriously if you were still inside your beloved guildhall, so I made sure not to let that be a problem for you."

"I am not going to fight you!" Erza said.

"You seem to think you have a choice in the matter, but you do not." Black replied. "The only choices you have are to either fight or die!" The Supreme Kai then rushed at Erza again and started throwing punches at her. The guild members came out and watched as the Saiyan imposter took on their queen.

"What's happening here?" Wakaba asked.

"Black's trying to pound Erza! Oh man when she fights back!" Macao said.

"But, why isn't she fighting back?" Laki asked.

"I don't know, she looks scared." Max said.

"Erza, scared? Ha! Real men don't get scared when they fight!" Elfman said.

"Well Erza's not a man little brother," Mira said. "But she does look a little scared."

"No way, Erza doesn't get scared!" Gray said.

"C'mon Erza! Kick that guy's ass!" Natsu yelled.

"Go Oni-chan!" the sisters cheered.

"Why do they have to fight?!" Lucy asked. "He just met her!"

Black continued to swing at Erza who was swiftly evading his blows. "Do you really think you can just dodge me forever?" Black asked. "Unless you fight back, this is only gonna get painful for you!" Black then struck her in the gut again before grabbing her arm and slamming her into the ground. "If you don't take this seriously, I will kill you." Black then held out his hand and channeled a Ki blast and aimed it at her.

"What are you?" Erza asked.

"I told you, I am a god!" Black said as he fired the blast, it exploded and when the smoke cleared Erza was seen cover her face with her armored arms; she jumped back to her feet and backed away from the Kai. "Do you understand now? If you wish to live, then fight like your life depends on it!" Black widened his eyes, sending an invisible eye blast at the wizard in armor. Erza was blown backwards a bit before the Saiyan imposter charged at her once more. He threw multiple punches at her again that she blocked. "How long are you gonna play defense?! Fight back mortal! Show me the strength of the Fairy Queen!" He demanded as he threw another punch; Erza dodged it and punched Black in the face. The Kai was caught off guard, allowing Erza to kick him in the gut and then elbow him in the face. Black skid backwards and stopped; he then looked at the armored wizard and smirked. "Yes, that's more like it Titania! Let me satisfy this hunger!"

"Is fighting all that matters to you?" Erza asked.

"What matters is getting back my lost strength and I will chow down on every appetizer put before me until I finally can take on the main course once again!" Black replied. The Kai charged at the red haired mage; Erza charged at him as well and they bumped fists. They started exchanging blows with each fighter landing one hit after the other. Titania punched him in the gut, Black hit her in the face, and then she kicked him in the chin. Black then hit her with and energy blast that sent her reeling back again; the Kai then glanced t his hand with uncertainty. _"I know my powers have diminished but that attack should've had more power than that! Since my arrival to this world my Ki attacks aren't as strong as they normally would be; this is more than just a need for recovery, something's wrong with me."_ He thought. He was brought back into reality when Erza kicked him in the face.

"You allowed yourself to be distracted. If you won't focus then I'll end this quickly!" Erza declared as she was engulfed in light and changed into a white sarashi round the upper chest and a red hakama with a gold flame-like pattern at the bottom with black highlights, tied by white strings. She then materialized a katana in her right hand and charged at the Kai; she swung at him, making a slash across his Gi.

The Saiyan imposter looked down at his shirt and smirked. "Yes, that's more like it Titania," he snarled as he pulled out his Ki blade. He slashed at her and she immediately blocked his strike; she then summoned another katana in her left hand and hit Black in the head with the hilt. The Kai reared his head back, allowing Erza to kick him again. To her surprise, Black just kept grinning as he shook off the blow and charged at her once more. Erza easily blocked his slashes with ease and used every opening to strike the false Saiyan with the butt of her blade, but it only seem to goad him to attack even harder.

"_What is this man? I must've struck every weak point on the body, and yet, it barely fazes him,"_ Erza thought. _"I have to end this now!"_ She then threw one of her swords at Black; he deflected it but then Erza jumped over him and slammed her sword hilt on the black of his neck. Black smirked again as he just powered up which startled the Fairy Queen. "This dark presence…" she thought just before Black swung his Ki blade at her; she tried to block it but the slash snapped her sword in half leaving her defenseless just as Black kicked her in the stomach and blew her onto her back with a kiai. The Supreme Kai stood over Titania with his hand at her throat and his blade inches away from her face. "It appears you've defeated me."

"I should kill you for attempting to deceive a god!" Black said angrily.

"What do you mean by that?" Erza asked.

"Do you take me for a fool? Did you think I didn't notice that you were still holding back when we fought?" Black asked. "I observed how you fought me, you were attempting incapacitate me by striking the weak points of the body; a fatal mistake as this body does not have those weaknesses." Black then pulled his blade away from her face. "You showed that you have power and skill but your heart was not truly into it. Is whatever you plan to do with Salamander and the ice mage so relevant that it requires you to be at full capacity?"

Erza nodded. "Yes, our mission tomorrow is of the utmost importance; we cannot afford to fail it, so we need our full strength for it."

The Kai backed away from the Fairy Queen before saying "Very well, our fight is postponed until further notice, and I will accompany on your mission tomorrow. When the time is right, we will have our rematch and I won't stop for anything next time!"

"How will we know when the right time is?" Erza inquired.

"I'll know, but you won't!" Black answered. "Just be prepared to fight with everything you've got, or else the next time you see my blade will be seconds before it impales that big chest of yours!" The Fairy Queen blushed a bit as she watched the Supreme Kai walk away; everyone just watched silently as the Supreme Kai passed them back towards the guild hall.

"_Why is a man like this at our guild?"_ she wondered.

As Black went back into the guild hall, Emily and Gwen came out to meet him. "You weren't really gonna kill her, were you Black?" the older sister asked.

Instead of answering her question, Black just walked past as he said "Prepare yourselves for your first training session tomorrow; you'll both be coming with us,"

The sisters looked at each other and smiled before following their new teacher; Erza was still gazing at the false Saiyan with suspicion_. "I'll have to tell the master about him I don't trust him in the slightest."_ She thought.

* * *

At the Magic Council prison, numerous crystal prisms were floating around, each one carrying inside it a single prisoner; one of the cells held a tall and well-built man with dark-colored eyes, a curled beard and light-colored spiky hair resembling feathers. His main attire consists of a fur-collared, light-colored overcoat drapped over his shoulders, a long-sleeved, high-collared jacket, and a turtleneck underneath with a dark-colored design that resembles flames. The man sat with his headed looking downward. A humanoid frog dressed in a robe came over to him on a levitating platform carrying a plate of food.

"Meal time Drake!" the frog said as it placed the plate inside the cell.

The prisoner moved that plate aside. "No thanks, I'm not hungry." He replied.

"Oh, and why's that?" the frog asked.

"Just a little excited is all." The prisoner answered.

"And what could possibly get you all excited?"

"Today's the day." The Prisoner said.

"Oh, you mean the day you prophesized, about when the great Drakken Joe makes his daring and takes his revenge on the magic council that disgraced him and his assassination guild?" the frog inquired to which the prisoner nodded. "You're dreaming Drake! You're not going anywhere for a long time!"

"Maybe, maybe not." Drakken replied.

"You're delusional!" the frog said. "You and your guild will pay for the crimes you've committed against the council!"

"It's only a matter of time," Drakken said.

"Seems like you still haven't gotten the message, so I'll just have to get it through to you." The Frog said. He poked his staff through the cell, placing it inside and aiming it at the dark mage. The staff sparked and the prisoner was struck with purple electricity; Drakken cried in agony before collapsing onto the ground. "Do you get it now Drake? You're stuck here for the rest of your miserable life! This is your new home, and you'd better forget about escaping because it's impossible for you!"

"Then what are you so afraid of? Wondering if I'm right aren't you?" Drakken said mockingly earning him another shock.

"It doesn't matter what you believe, cause the truth is you're never leaving this prison…not now! Not ever!" the frog declared.

"Never say never," Drakken muttered as an insect landed on his hand. There was a sudden explosion that forced a hole in the wall of the prison; stepping through it were fives mages. One of them was a large and extremely muscular machine man with short, light-colored cropped hair. He wore a dark-colored, sleeveless with a digitized skull on the back, a striped scarf wrapped around his neck, a pair of bands around his elbows, and metallic bracers. He also sports a pair of light-colored pants and black shoes.

The second was an older woman a slim curvaceous figure, long brown hair and dark eyes, and wearing a leotard underneath her old light red Holy Knight armor with a helmet helm resembles a spider with 8 eyes, 8 legs, and a mouth, and her gauntlets has sharp finger tips and a piece that extends, resembling like a blade.

And the third was a gray haired male mage carrying a large scythe. They immediately attacked all those who were in charge of keeping the prisoners detained. The female mage swung her whip, striking down any mage in her path; the machine man increased the size of his right fist and slammed it onto the ground, causing quakes. The gray haired mage raised his hand, creating gust of winds that blew everyone aside and tossing most of the cells away aside from Drakken's. The mage with the scythe the walked over to Drakken's cell and cracked it open with his weapon, allowing him to step out of his cell. "Ah, finally. I can stretch my legs again. That little box was starting to get less cozy," Drakken said. "You guys sure took your time."

"We were following your orders boss," the woman said teasingly. "You said to 'lay low' remember?"

"So the fact that you're here, does that mean you've acquired it?" asked Drakken.

"Yes sir, our members have all been ordered to rendezvous with Kageyama tomorrow; there he will present the item to you and we will move onto the next phase." The man with the scythe said.

"Excellent." Drakken said as he placed his hand on the scythe wielder's shoulder. "You've done well leading our guild in my absence Erigor; and soon, our name will spread fear throughout all of Fiore!"

"N-Never," said a voice. The dark mages looked over and saw the frog guard Drakken was conversing with on the ground, injured and trying to crawl. "You'll never get away with this; the council will stop you, just like they did before."

Drakken looked over at the frog before moving over to his cracked cell; he pressed his fingers against it, the matter from the cell coated Drakken's arm in the same mineral which he shifted into a blade. He then grabbed the frog mage, held it up and said "No one can stop us, especially not the magic council; and those who oppose us, will suffer the consequences." He declared right before he impaled the creature, killing it instantly. He dropped the frog and faced his followers as blood dripped from his hand. "Now, I believe we have a train to catch,"

* * *

The next day, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy, Emily, Gwen, Neb and Black were waiting at the train station for the leader of their mission to meet them; most of the group was just sitting in patience while Natsu and Gray were at each other's throats. "I hate this! Teaming up with you is the worst idea ever!" Salamander said to Gray.

"Yeah, tell me about it; Erza made a huge mistake asking a loser like you to come along!" Gray said back.

"Fine why don't you just take care of it yourself?! I don't wanna go anyway!" Natsu replied.

"Sounds like a plan to me, then I'll get to watch her beat you senseless!" Gray said. Many people watched as the two wizards clashed their fiery and icy auras.

"Why do those guys have to fight? Aren't they friends?" Gwen asked.

"That's just how they are?" Happy said.

"I think it's cute. I love seeing men get all fired up," Emily said.

"_These mortals and their senseless bickering will drive me insane!"_ Black thought.

"Let's just sit here and pretend we don't know them," Lucy muttered.

"Why'd you decide to come along Lucy?" Neb asked.

"Mira asked me too." Lucy replied. "I was suppost to keep the peace but these two are hopeless,"

"So Black, what's our first lesson gonna be? What will you teach us first?" Emily inquired.

"First we'll work on getting the two of you to control your magic at will," Black replied. "After that, we'll see how far you can take it."

"Sorry I'm late, have you been waiting long?" Erza asked called to them; Gray and Natsu immediately stopped arguing as she came towards them.

"No, not really." Lucy replied before she turned white at what she saw; the Fairy Queen was pulling a large cart with a mountain of suitcases strapped to it. "All those belong to you?!"

"Wow! Look at that luggage!" Happy said.

"What could she possibly be carrying in all that?!" Emily asked.

"IT'S TIME TO GO GOOD BUDDY!" Gray cheered.

"AYE!" Natsu shouted with joy.

"Wow, they're good actors." Gwen said.

"Cowards is more like it," Black muttered.

"Good, I really love to see the two of you getting along." Erza said to the boys before addressing the others. "I remember seeing the four of you at guild yesterday. What are your names?"

"My name's Lucy, I just joined Fairy Tail recently. Mira asked me to come along with you guys so that I could learn a thing or two." Lucy explained. "I hope that's okay with you?"

"The more the merrier. Wait, you're the girl I've heard about," Erza said before checking on Natsu and Gray who were glaring at each other before they went back to being chummy. "I was told you defeated a mercenary gorilla using only your pinky finger. It'll be great having a wizard like you onboard, thanks for your help."

"Oh no, it's my pleasure." Lucy assured, a little freaked out by the rumor about her.

_"She's capable of pulling something like that off? Hmm, could this blonde be a stronger mage than I thought?"_ Black wondered.

"That sounds awesome Lucy! I hope we get to do something like that!" Emily said.

"And who might you be?" Erza asked.

"I'm Emily Pendleton, the Galaxy Dragon Slayer. This is my sister Gwen and my partner Neb." Emily introduced her family. "We just joined Fairy Tail yesterday."

"A Dragon Slayer huh? You and your sister must be pretty strong," Erza said. "So what brings you here?"

"Black's going to train us; he told us our first session would be on this mission," Gwen explained.

"Black? Is that the name of the man who challenged me yesterday?" Erza asked before she noticed the Kai sitting close to the group. "Why is he with us?"

"I want to see this dangerous mission that you believed was more worth of your time than I was," Black replied. "Who knows, maybe it'd be beneficial to me as well."

"I see. Well, welcome aboard." Erza said halfheartedly.

"Hey Erza!" Natsu said getting her attention. "I'll come with you but only under one condition,"

"Shut up!" Gray warned him.

"Oh, let's hear it." Erza said.

"Okay, I want a rematch when we get back to Fairy Tail!" Natsu declared surprising everyone.

"What's wrong with you, you got a death wish or something?" Gray whispered.

"I'm a lot stronger than I was last time; this time it'll be different, cause I'm gonna beat you!" Natsu said confidently.

"_Quite a bold statement Salamander, foolish but bold."_ Black thought.

"Oh my, such confidence." Emily said.

Erza stayed quiet at first before saying "Yes I can tell you've improved. As to whether or not you'll beat me, I suppose we'll have to see. I accept your challenge."

"OH YEAH, I'M FIRED UP!" Natsu roared, however as soon as they were on the train, the mighty Dragon Slayer immediately turned blue from motion sickness; next to him Happy, Gray and Black while the girls and Neb sat across from them.

"I swear you're totally pathetic Natsu. One minute you're picking a fight and the next you're like this." Gray commented.

"I must agree with the ice stripper, how can such a strong mage suffer from this kind of weakness?" Black inquired.

"It's gotta be tough on him going from place to place," Lucy said.

"Don't worry he'll be fine. Come sit next to me," Erza said to Natsu.

"_I guess she wants me to move."_ Lucy thought.

Pretty soon the Son of Igneel was sitting beside Titania who was trying to ease his pain. "Now just try to relax," she said, right before she socked him in the gut, knocking him out cold, surprising her travel companions. "There, that should make the trip a little easier for him." She said as he rested on her lap.

"Okay, maybe she's not as sane as I thought she was." Lucy thought.

"Hmm, Emily, why aren't you getting sick like Natsu?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, I thought you were a Dragon Slayer too?" Lucy added.

Emily shrugged. "I don't know, I can't really control my magic and I haven't used it that often. Maybe it just hasn't hit me yet." She replied.

"Maybe female Dragon Slayers don't get it?" Gwen said.

"Hey Erza," Gray said to the redhead. "I think it's about time you started filling us in; I mean what kind of mission are we going on here?"

"Of course, I have reason to believe the Dark Guild Eisenwald is planning something big," Erza explained. "I'm not sure what exactly but it has to do with a magic item called Lullaby." Her information got the attention of Happy, Gray and Lucy.

"Lullaby?" Gray and Happy asked.

"You mean that thing from before?" Lucy recalled. They then explained the group of wizards who adducted Happy that they beat right before they were abducted by someone else.

"So you've run into the Eisenwald guild before?" Erza asked.

"Well I'm not positive if they were with Eisenwald but they did mention Lullaby," Gray said.

"It sounds like they were members who dropped out of the guild and gone into hiding," Erza deduced. "Perhaps they wanted no part in whatever was coming."

"So this thing is so bad it even scares dark wizards?" Gray asked.

"I'm only hypothesizing, but whoever you saw dragging off Happy's kidnappers must've been from Eisenwald. It's obvious they didn't want their plans getting out." Erza said.

"Let me start from the beginning, jut the other day I was heading home after completing a job, I stopped by a place I knew was a gathering spot for wizards," Erza said as she explained hearing a group of mages talking about Lullaby and how one of them would acquire it in three days.

"Lullaby, that's like a song you sing kids to sleep."Lucy said.

"Yes and the fact that it's been sealed away means it must be very powerful magic," Erza said.

"You sure the guys you saw are with Eisenwald?" Gray asked.

"Yes, I can't believe I was such a fool that day. I didn't recognize his name; Erigor, the Ace of Eisenwald, he only accepts assassination requests which is why he's earned the name Erigor the Reaper." Erza replied.

"He kills for money?" Lucy and Gwen asked a little scared.

"When the council outlawed assassination request Eisenwald decided money was more important than the council's rules. As a result they were kicked out of their wizard league six years ago, but that didn't stop them. They've disobeyed orders and remained active to this day." Erza said.

"Okay, I should be heading back home now." Lucy said, trembling.

"Lucy's slimy all of a sudden," Happy said.

"It's sweat!" Lucy stated.

"How could I have been so careless? If only I had recognized Erigor's name I could've pulverized them! I could've forced them to reveal their scheme to me!" Erza said while angrily slamming her fist onto Natsu's head.

"She's so scary!" Lucy said.

"So Eisenwald's planning to do something with this Lullaby and you wanna stop em, because after what you overheard you're sure it's gonna be something bad." Gray said.

"That's correct and I'm not foolish enough to believe that I can take on an entire Dark Guild alone, that's why I asked for your help; we're storming the Eisenwald Guild!" Erza replied.

"Sounds like fun to me." Gray said.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"I shouldn't have come along!" Lucy said.

"_Why would a dark guild require a child's song? What makes it so powerful?"_ Black thought.

"Hey Black," Gwen said getting the Kai's attention. "Maybe we shouldn't have come on this mission either,"

"Gwen's right! We're inexperienced wizards up against an even stronger Dark Guild than Blue Skull," Emily said. "How exactly are you planning on training us during this?"

"Simple, taking down this guild on your own will be your training." Black replied. "If you wish to survive and save all that you care about, you'll have to learn how to use your powers at will."

"How are we suppost to do that?!" Emily asked.

"Figure it out." Black replied.

"C'mon Oni-chan, can't you train us a better way?" Gwen asked but got no answer. The group eventually started eating lunch.

"If you don't mind me asking, what kind of magic do you use Erza?" Lucy inquired.

"That's a good question," Erza said.

"Erza's magic is really pretty; she makes her enemies bleed…a lot!" Happy said.

"I don't know if I'd call that pretty." Lucy said.

"Personally I think Gray's magic is much more beautiful than mine," Erza stated.

"Oh, you mean this?" Gray placed his right fist in his left palm; a magic seal appeared before steam and then an icicle shaped like the Fairy Tail symbol came out of his hand, impressing those who never seen it before. "I use ice magic,"

"Cool!" Emily said.

"Oh, now I get why you and Natsu don't get along; he's fire and you're ice! Talk about not mixing very well," Lucy stated.

"I never thought of it like that," Erza said.

"I just hate his guts." Gray said.

"I hope you can do more than just make teeny ice sculptures," Black said.

"Oh, I can do so much more!" Gray assured.

Erza then looked across at Black, she still didn't trust him but she was gonna have to break the ice sooner or later. "So Black, what magic do you use?" Erza asked with suspicion.

"As if I'd ever resort to pallor tricks," Black said. "I use Ki or energy drawn from my life force but as a god I also use divine Ki."

"I see," Erza said. "And what about you Gwen?"

"I-I use take over magic, Angel soul." Gwen answered.

"Really, now that's interesting." Erza said.

"I'm not sure if I'll actually be any help on this job. My magic isn't all that powerful," Gwen admitted.

"That's only because you doubt yourself," Black said. "But I can assure you that your magic is stronger than you realize."

"You think so Oni-chan?" Gwen said.

"I know the powers of both a Dragon and an Angel at their fullest," Black replied. "If your magic is anything like that, then you and your sister have the potential to become the strongest pair of wizards in existence; you're just held back by your insecurities and if you want me to train you well, you can't let anything weigh you down!"

"Aw, thanks Oni-chan! You're so sweet!" Emily said.

"I am not! I just don't have the patience for slow learners, nor do I wish to hold your hands on this mission!" Black said.

"Alright tough guy," Emily said playfully, the others smiled while Erza still kept her serious look.

"So Black, I hear that Natsu challenged you to a fight after you joined the guild." Erza said.

"You're half right Titania," Black replied. "I _never_ joined your guild, but I was challenged to a fight by the Salamander. He was a strong opponent but I have defeated stronger, so he was no problem for me in the end."

"So you beat him huh? You must be very strong then," Erza said.

Black gave her a menacing smirk as he replied "Stronger than you can ever imagine Fairy Queen,"

Erza shivered once again at his gaze. _"There's that uneasiness I feel from him. Why does he make me feel like this? Why does he remind me of …him?"_ she thought before going back to eating. Pretty soon the group made it to Onibas station and got off the train.

"You think the Eisenwald guys are still gonna be in this town?" Gray asked.

"I have no idea, that's what we're here to find out." Erza replied.

"I'm still thinking I should go home," Lucy said.

"Aren't you mortals forgetting something or someone?" Black asked.

"Hold on, where's Natsu?" Happy asked. The group then realized the fire mage was still aboard the train just it left the station. "Uh oh, there he goes."

"I was so busy talking I forgot about him! I'm such a fool! Natsu hates all forms of transportation! This is all my fault; I need of you to hit me for my penance!" Erza said.

"That's a little much," Lucy said.

"Black, why don't you go and get him?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, fly after the train!" Neb agreed.

"And why would I do that?" Black asked.

"Please Oni-chan, we'd really appreciate it!" Emily pleaded.

The Kai just rolled his eyes but said "Fine, only because he's suppost to be on this mission too." Black then revved up his aura and flew after the train.

* * *

Onboard, Natsu had just woken up and was still suffering from his nausea; he didn't notice that a black haired man with a pony tail wearing a white coat and pants was coming his way. "Well looky here, it's a Fairy Tail wizard." The man said before speaking to Natsu. "How's the guild treating ya these days? Is it worth sticking around?"

"What?" Natsu asked. He was suddenly met with a foot right in his face.

"Don't act all high and might just because you're in a legal guild Mr. Fairy!" the man said. "You guys just blindly follow the magic council; you know what you look like to us? Harmless little flies." Natsu glared at the mage as he got up and ignited his fists. "Guess I hit a nerve," Before Salamander could attack, his motion sickness kicked in again and his fire went out. "What kind of magic is that?" the man laughed. "Let me show you how it's done!" a dark circle appeared under his feet and his shadow jumped out and socked the Dragon Slayer, knocking him on his back. "It's all in the follow through."

"That magic…" Natsu groaned as his enemy smirked. The train suddenly stopped making both of them stumble a bit; a small flute bearing a skull with three eyes fell from the dark mage. "The train stopped," Natsu said before he noticed the flute. "What's that?"

"You saw it," the dark mage said.

"That's enough out of you!" Natsu said as he bashed his fist together. "It's payback time! **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"** he jumped at the enemy with his fire fist.

"**Guard Shadow!" **the mage summoned a cluster of shadows to block the attack; the collision caused an explosion that broke a hole in their train cart; when the smoke cleared the mage, was on the ground, a bit bruised. "Lucy shot," he groaned.

"Little fly huh?" Natsu said smugly.

"Salamander, what the heck are you doing?" Black asked as he appeared in the window.

"Hold on Black, I gotta take care of some personal business."

"Who's that? How'd he catch the train?" the mage asked.

"Attention all passengers, our emergency was a false alarm. We will be departing again shortly." The announcer said.

"Oh crap!" Natsu said.

"Time to go Salamander." Black said.

"Right!" Natsu agreed as he went to get his travel pack.

"Hold it right! I'm not letting you get away that easily; you're messing with the Eisenwald guild!" the mage warned.

"Oh so you're with Eisenwald huh? I'll show you what happens to people who knock Fairy Tail!" Natsu said. "How about we take this outside?!" The train shifted as it began to move again, making the Dragon Slayer sick again; as it did, Black noticed the flute on the floor.

"Now what do we have here?" he asked as he grabbed the Son of Igneel's vest.

As the train kept going, Erza and the other were following close behind it on a Magic mobile. "Why are you riding on the top?" Emily asked Gray.

"No reason!" Gray answered.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled. The Fire Dragon was thrown out of the cart by the Supreme Kai; he flew through the air and crashed head first into Gray Fullbuster, knocking them both onto the ground where Black and their friends came to meet them.

"Natsu, are you alright?!" Erza asked.

"Aye," Natsu groaned.

"That hurt you idiot!" Gray yelled.

"Shut up you icy freak! How come you guys left me on the train?!" Natsu asked angrily.

"We're really sorry about that." Gwen said.

"I'm just thankful to see that you weren't badly injured Natsu, I apologize." Erza said before pulling the Fire Dragon Slayer into an embrace against her armored chest.

"It's okay." Natsu said. "Well I'm shaken up pretty bad; I got attacked by some weirdo on the train."

"Are you serious?" Lucy asked.

"I think it was the dude who dragged the guys that were gonna eat Happy, said he was with Eisenwald!"

"You fool!" Erza yelled as she slapped him surprising her comrades. "That is exactly who we're chasing after on this mission! Why did you let him get away?!"

"What the? This is the first I heard about it," Natsu replied.

"I explained everything on the train, you should listen when people talk to you!" Erza scolded him.

"She already forgot that she knocked him out didn't she? This woman is unbelievable." Lucy said.

"Yep," Gray said.

"That's Erza for ya!" Happy said.

"Mortals will always display amazing stupidity," Black muttered.

"I'm starting to think that maybe we shouldn't have joined this guild," Gwen said.

"Are you kidding?! This guild is so much fun, we've should've joined years ago!" Emily said.

"Aye!" Neb agreed.

"Black, why didn't you do something to stop him?!" Erza questioned. "You knew our target was Eisenwald!"

"And why would I get involved? This is you're mission Titania, don't expect a god do your job for you, mortal." Black replied.

Erza glared at him before going over to strap herself back to the magic mobile. "So he was on the same train that we were on, let's find him!" she said.

"So what was this guy like?" Gray asked.

"He didn't look like somebody from a Dark Guild, but he did have this strange flute thing; it looked like a skull except it had three eyes." Natsu explained.

"A three eyed skull?" Lucy asked.

"That's creepy." Gray said.

"Is there something wrong Lucy?" Happy asked.

"It's just that…I've heard about that flute before, Lullaby…the cursed song." Lucy replied seriously. "It's Death magic!"

"What?" asked a stunned Erza.

"A cursed song? Like an incantation?" Gray asked.

"I've only ever read about them in books but, there are some deadly spells out there that are forbidden to be used by wizards." Lucy answered.

"That's right; there are some cursed black magic spells that will kill the person they're used upon." Erza stated.

"Well if I'm right, Lullaby is even worse!" Lucy said.

* * *

In Era, a young woman with long blonde hair and dark green eyes was gearing up for a mission; as she did that, a magic circle projecting an image of an elderly man with a gray beard wearing a long robe with a small black bird on his head was talking to her. "Eisenwald has started to make their move, they've already broken their guild master Drakken and have made their way to Kunugi Station." The man said.

"Then that's where I'll start looking," the woman said as she put on her custom-made Rune Knight combat uniform.

"Be cautious out there Lieutenant Moors, this group was once an assassination guild. They are very dangerous and very good at what they do, and unlike most people they seem to have the stomach for it." The old man warned.

"Understood Master Org," she replied. "Do we have any idea as to what they're planning?"

"Not yet, let's hope they haven't started, which will give us time to apprehend them before they succeed." Org said."I don't like the idea of you going on this mission solo even if we're stretched too thin at the moment. You'll need back up."

"I'll take a battalion of rune knights with me," Julia said.

"Actually, I already someone in mind for you to take on this mission," Org replied.

Lieutenant Julia sighed as she knew who her superior was referring to. "Not her. Why do you always have to stick us together?" she asked.

"She is an effective fighter and an excellent wizard," Org said. "Plus, the two of you are a powerful pair."

"I assure you master, I can handle this assignment on my own." Julia argued.

"This is an assassination guild, they're expert killers, one mage may not be enough to detain them even one as powerful as you." Org said. "But the two of you might just stand a chance against them."

Julia reluctantly nodded and said "Very well master Org, I shall have Riana Slate accompany me on my mission." Org nodded before his projection disappeared. Julia sighed deeply before leaving the room, she soon ran into a young woman of average height; she had black hair in a bowl cut, and wore a fully armored top breastplate, picnic table yellow and blue designed cloth that has an open slit at the bottom, and elbow guards that exposed part of her arm from the part that disconnects from her armor. "Chillwalker,"

Riana was leaning against the wall when she spotted Julia. "Hey Jules, you hear what's been happening? Looks like we've got another job together."

"Thrilling," Julia said sarcastically.

"Aw come on Jules, we work great together!" Riana said.

"Maybe so, but our styles just don't mix," Julia reasoned. "You're nonchalant and impulsive, while I'm cautious and disciplined."

"Chill out Jules, we've faced worse missions before; we can handle a bunch of rogue wizards." Riana assured.

"For once I hope you're right, cause this mission feels like it could be even more dangerous than anticipated." Julia stated. "Now let's round up the troops and get going,"

"Aye aye Lieutenant Nova," Riana playfully saluted her before they both left.

* * *

At Kunugi Station, passengers were screaming in terror as the Eisenwald guild slaughtered the conductors. "This train belongs to Eisenwald now!" a gray haired mage carrying a large scythe declared before giving orders to his guildmates. "Get everything out! Luggage, the conductor all of it! If anyone tries to defy us kill them all!" As the dark guild continued to pillage the train, the dark mage who attacked Natsu Dragneel came off the train.

"Well, look who's here," he said.

"Kageyama, we heard you were coming back aboard this train," the scythe wielder said. "There's quite a bit of wreckage, care to explain what happened?"

"Yes, please enlighten us on what occurred on your little trip here," a voice said. The dark mage looked over to see the master of their Dark Guild stepping out from among the crowd along with his liberators and two additional mages. The first mage was a Baku is a muscular anthropomorphic lion with large tusks and wearing an Oriental outfit with a small hat on his head. And he also carries a large battle axe on his back; the other was a young woman of average height with a curvaceous frame and long, dark-colored hair, which she wears in a hair band, reaching to her waist. Her attire consists of a dark skin-tight sleeveless suit where her guild mark is on her left bicep.

"Master Drakken! I didn't expect to see you here!" Kageyama said. "I thought you were still in prison!"

"I was, til Erigor and the others broke me out! That place was a hellhole, and the council will pay for throwing me in there!" Drakken said sternly. "Now, tell me what happened?!"

"R-Right sir, well I was just coming back from my mission; I managed to complete it, I have it, and I've broken the seal." Kageyama said as he presented the flute to his superiors.

"Excellent," Erigor said.

"You have not said what happened on that train," Drakken said. "Don't test my patience!"

"Yes sir. I saw a wizard from a legal guild, Fairy Tail actually. I wanted to rough him up a bit but he was stronger than I thought." Kageyama explained. "He managed to get a glimpse of the flute before he left to join his friends. I'm sorry sir…I made an error…" the shadow mage was cut off when Erigor tried to slash him with his scythe.

"Let me get this straight, you allowed a Fairy Tail fly to see the Lullaby Flute and then let him get away?!" the Reaper asked.

"Well…yes…but it's not like he knows anything about our plans!" the shadow mage replied. "Even if he did there's no way he and his stupid guild would be able to stop us, right?!" Kageyama's question was answered with another close strike from the scythe wielder.

"Enough Erigor!" Drakken ordered. The Reaper stopped his assault and stepped back.

"Master Drakken, please." Kageyama pleaded. Drakken touched the side of the train, coating his right arm in its metal; he then grabbed Kageyama by the collar and lifted him up.

"Listen here Kageyama, we are on the path to restoration; soon we will have our revenge and spread darkness throughout all of Fiore." Drakken declared. "After years of rotting in that cell, our dream for change will finally flourish and I refuse to let anything or anyone stand in my way!" Drakken's eyes glowed red as he glared at the shadow mage. "Because you succeeded in retrieving the Lullaby and breaking it's seal, I'll forgive your little mistake; however, know that you are not invaluable nor irreplaceable to me, slip up again and you will be the first to learn what this flute can do. It'll be your last experience." He then dropped Kageyama on the ground before holding out his hand to the mage. "The flute, now."

"Yes sir!" Kageyama obeyed as he handed the item to his master.

Drakken received the flute and held it delicately. "Erigor, here." He said as he passed it over to his second in command.

"But master, you should have the pleasure of using the flute to complete our goal" the reaper said.

Drakken shook his head. "No, it should be you. You were our guild's best assassin; if we are to reclaim our lost glory then you are the one who should deliver the message to those stiff-necks on the council and to those who blindly follow them." He said as he gestured to the item and smirked. "Besides, who better to play the song of death than the reaper?"

Erigor accepted the flute and nodded to his master. "Thank you for this honor master, I will not fail you or the guild" he assured.

"I know you won't." Drakken said.

"So, that's the Lullaby?" asked the dark haired female mage.

"Yes Maria, the forbidden Lullaby!" Drakken explained. "Originally it was a tool for casting simple death curses, useful but limited; that is until the great black wizard Zeref transformed into a demon flute! Now, its song can kill hundreds, thousands even, lulling them all into an endless slumber and its power is now ours to wield and use however we see fit!"

Just then a tiny fly flew onto the brown haired mage's hand. "Boss, the council's already made their move; they've sent two of their best Rune Knights to track us down. If they're following our movements from the prison, they won't be far behind." she reported.

"Thank you for the update Fresia," Drakken said. "I knew the council would be hasty to catch us, but they're moving faster than anticipated; plus those guild mages might have caught wind of what we're up to thanks Kageyama. If things continue to escalate, the odds might shift from our favor, and I'm not a fan of taking chances."

"What are your orders Master Drakken?" the machine man inquired.

"Ah, Reyes, always ready to do my bidding at a moment's notice." Drakken said. "Here are my orders, Reyes, Maria, Friesia, and Baku will stake out this station; if anyone comes looking for us…eliminate them!"

"Yes sir!" the two women and the Machias complied.

"What about the plan, Master?" the anthropomorphic lion inquired.

"The rest of us will head over to Oshibana station and proceed with the plan!" Drakken replied. "And so it begins! Our time to rise is near, let's move forward men!"

* * *

The Fairies were speeding through on the rough terrain in their Magic Mobile with Black standing on top with his arms crossed. "Hey, slow down Erza! You're using up to much power driving this thing!" Gray yelled.

"I have no choice but to press onward! We're running out of time; if Erigor gets his hands on this death magic, trust me, lives will be lost!" Erza argued as she thought. _"Curse them, what is it they hope to accomplish? This is madness!"_

"She must have a ton of magic power to make it go this fast," Gwen stated.

"Of course she does, she's Fairy Tail's queen Titania." Emily replied.

"That's Erza for ya!" the cats said.

"I think you're starting to fit in Ems," Gray said.

"It's no surprise that Erza's impressive; what I know is how the heck can Black just stand on top of the mobile like that?!" Lucy questioned. The mages and cats minus Natsu looked out the window at the Supreme Kai who was as still as a statue with arms crossed and his eyes closed. "Look at him, it's like he doesn't even feel the movement of the vehicle! How's he doing that so easily?"

"You tell us, you guys met him before he met us." Emily answered.

"He didn't join our guild and he doesn't seem to wanna be around people, so there's not much anyone really knows about him." Lucy explained.

"Maybe it's one of his god powers?" Gwen suggested.

"About that, do you guys really buy this god act he's putting on?" Gray asked.

"Well, he says he's a god and he can do things we can't, like fly." Gwen stated.

"Both Happy and Neb can fly, and I've seen other wizards in our guild do it," Gray argued.

"That's with wings Gray, Black's able to fly on his own," Happy said. "Besides, he's not an actual god, just a god slayer."

"You mean like how Natsu and I are Dragon Slayers?" Emily to which the cat nodded. "Then why does keep referring to himself as a god?"

"Who knows? Maybe since he's killed a god, he believes he has to take up that mantle now," Lucy answered. "Still, it's rather annoying to hear him constantly say that he's a god and that he's above us mortals."

"You got that right Lucy," Gray agreed.

"But what if he really is a god?" Gwen asked. "You'd be insulting a deity."

"Gwen please, no one who looks just a human as we do has no right calling themselves a god, especially someone who barely beat a weakling like Natsu in a fight."

"S-Shut up Gray." Natsu groaned.

"I'm just saying, if this idiot can give him a good beating, imagine what I would've given him if we fought." Gray said.

"I don't know guys, Black doesn't seem like any normal human I've ever met." Emily stated.

"He's definitely too scary to be human," Neb added.

"Come on, the only thing abnormal and scary about this guy is his hair, seriously who carries a style like that everywhere? What was he going for, palm tree?" Gray asked.

"You mortals do know I can hear every word you're saying right?" Black inquired without opening his eyes. "So I advised you not to say anything that might anger a god, it could mean the end of your pathetic lives before you know it." Zamasu started releasing a little of his divine Ki which made all of the wizards quiver a bit.

"Oh look Black, we're at the station already." Emily quickly changed the subject.

"What's going on down there?" Gwen questioned. The group saw a bunch of Rune knights securing the area; people were complaining to the officers about the attack from the Eisenwald guild while a few other knights were investigating the wrecked train left behind. "Eisenwald must've met with their friend who attacked Natsu here for the flute."

"Looks like they also took the head of the train and left in a hurry," Emily agreed with her sister.

"I could understand cars or boats, but would they wanna hijack a train?" Lucy questioned.

"It doesn't really seem like a very good choice for getaways since it can only follow the tracks it's on," Happy said.

"Yes that's true, but they are quite fast." Erza stated.

"Then I guess it's up to us to figure out where those Eisenwald guys are going in such a big hurry and why," Gray said.

"YOU'RE NAKED GRAY!" Lucy told him.

"Am I?" he asked as he looked at himself to see that she was right.

"You mean you didn't notice?" Emily asked.

At the wrecked train, Riana was leaning against the train waiting for her partner to emerge from inspecting the inside. Julia eventually came out and faced her partner. "What ya got Jules?" Riana asked.

"I picked up multiple scents from one of the train cars. One of them is very faint, but the remaining seem to be close," Julia replied.

"How close?" Riana inquired.

"That close," Julia said as she pointed over to the mages in the magic mobile. "All of their scents from the cart that was destroyed."

"Do you think they're with Eisenwald?" Riana asked.

"Possibly, we know that dark guild was on the train, and they did attack the station to gain control." Julia stated. "Perhaps Eisenwald left behind some scouts to see how close we're their trail and now they're going to regroup with their superiors. We proceed with caution and tail them from the sky."

"We could do that, or we could interrogate them and force them take us to their boss," Riana suggested.

"Negative Chillwalker, if we alert the enemy that we're on their trail it could jeopardize the mission if they attempt to throw us off." Julia said.

"If they try that, we'll just have to deal with them. Besides making them take directly to their comrades is much more fun than having to follow them." Riana said before she suddenly disappearing from her partner's sight; Julia sighed to herself before quickly following after her partner.

Erza revved the engine of the mobile but before she could resume their journey, two mages appeared and stood in their path; the others inside the mobile looked outside. "Hey Red, what's the hold up? Aren't we in a hurry?" Emily asked.

"We've got company, two mages are blocking our way," Erza replied. The other fairies minus Natsu stepped out to see the councilwomen duo standing before them. "Who are you? Why have you intercepted our path?" she asked them.

The black haired mage took a few sniffs before glaring at the fairies. "Yeah, their scents definitely match the ones on the train," she said.

"Then they must be in leagues with the dark guild," Julia said before addressing the fairies. "All of you, exit the vehicle immediately!"

All the fairies stepped out of the magic mobile with Lucy carrying a nauseated Natsu. "Who are these guys? They look kinda familiar; I know I've seen them before." Lucy said.

"They've got the rune knights' clothes on, are they with the magic council?" Gwen questioned.

"If so, what do they want with us?" Emily asked.

"Who knows? It probably can't be anything good; we're not exactly on the council's good side." Gray stated.

"No kidding," Happy said.

"Who are you? Why have you blocked our path?!" Erza asked. "Please, we are in a hurry! Let us pass, we don't have time!"

"We will not permit you to go any further! You are all to come in for questioning!" Julia said. "If you refuse to come quietly, then we will resort to lethal force to detain all of you!"

"Erza, we don't have time to talk our way through these ladies, let's just go through them and continue the mission."Gray suggested. "If I use my magic, it should create an opening and give us enough time to escape."

Riana and Julia's ears twitched as they heard the words of the ice mage. "Doesn't seem like they're back down," Riana whispered.

"Then prepare to attack!" Julia said to her partner; the two councilwomen took their stances as they stared intensely at the fairies.

"Looks like they're not going to wait for us to attack first." Emily pointed out.

"Everyone get behind Gray!" Erza ordered as the ice mage took his stance. The councilwomen wasted no time before charging straight towards the Fairy Tail wizards; they were suddenly stopped in their tracks as their bodies were engulfed in a dark black aura. The Fairies and the councilwomen looked on top of the magic mobile to see Black Goku holding out his hands while channeling black divine Ki into them.

"What is this? Why can't we move?" Julia inquired.

"What have you done to them?" Erza questioned the Kai.

"A paralysis technique called the God Bind," Black explained. "They can't move as long as I don't want them too."

"Wow," Lucy said.

"Still doubt that he's a god Gray?" Emily asked the ice mage.

"Still not totally convinced yet," Gray replied.

"You there, the one with the weird hair-do, release us from your hold immediately!" Julia demanded.

"Silence mortal, you do not give the orders here, especially while you and your comrade are under the control of a god!" the Kai warned. "Now, why don't you help yourselves and tell us who you are and why you've gotten in our way?"

"We don't have to tell you anything spiky!" Riana replied.

"If you do not wish to talk, that's fine." Black said. "Even if you won't speak with your mouths, your minds will tell me everything." Everyone seemed confused as they watched the deity just stared intensely at the two councilwomen; after a few moments of silence, Black finally said "I see, the two are top Rune Knights of the magic council sent to apprehend the members of the Eisenwald guild."

All of the mages stared at the false Saiyan with wide eyes. "W-What? How'd you know?"

"I wouldn't be much of a god if I couldn't read your minds," Black replied. "But your investigation has led you to the wrong group of wizards; these are the members of the Fairy Tail guild."

"Wait, you guys are members of Fairy Tail?" Riana asked.

"I assume you've heard about the legendary Salamander and the mighty Titania?" Black inquired.

"Yes, we know of them. Are they here? Show us your guild marks!" Julia said. Everyone aside from Zamasu complied and proudly revealed their mark. "Where's yours stranger?" she questioned the Kai.

"I am not a part of their miserable guild, I only accompany them on their mission." Black answered.

"Very well, we believe your words and will refrain from attacking," Julia declared. "However, since you are not with Eisenwald, we would like to know what you're doing here and why you were on the train with that dark guild?!"

"I can answer that," Erza said as Black released his binding technique. "At my last mission, I heard of Eisenwald's plans for revenge and decided to take action against them; I recruited a few of my guildmates for their assistance and we boarded the train in order to track down those dark wizards. We accidentally left one of our comrades onboard and he was attacked by one of Eisenwald's members who we didn't know was on the train as well. Natsu saw the item he possessed, a small flute with a skull bearing three eyes; we believe it to be the Lullaby flute that can cast death magic, killing anyone who hears it deadly song and that Eisenwald plans to use this object, but we don't know for what exactly. Since then we've been chasing after them which led us here."

"I see, so you are attempting to stop Eisenwald too." Julia said. "Although as a Rune Knight I would never allow civilians to participate in a confrontation with a dark guild, especially guild mages; however, you seem to know more about what the enemy might be planning than we do, so it seems apparent that we must work together if we want to stop Eisenwald. It goes against my pride as an officer of the magic council, I must ask for your assistance."

"Of course, it would be an honor to cooperate with you on this mission." Erza replied.

"Yeah, besides we need to get back at those creeps for missing with our friend!" Gray said with a smirk and the others nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, we appreciate the assistance." Julia said humbly.

"Alright!" Riana cheered. "Miss Titania, let me just say that it is a real privilege to be working alongside you; I've heard rumors of your skills, I would love to see them with my own eyes."

"Thank you," Erza replied. "Though, I'd prefer if you called me Erza."

"Sure thing Titana." Riana said making Erza frown; she then glanced at Natsu who was still looking green and said. "So this is the infamous Salamander? I expected him to appear a little more fearsome than this."

Julia turned her attention to the Fire Dragon and raised a curious eyebrow at him. _"Motion sickness, and from the rumors he wields strong fire magic as well. Could he be…"_ she thought.

"Hey guys, getting to know each other is nice and all but we'd better get a move on if we want to catch up to Eisenwald." Emily said.

"You are correct miss…"Julia said before pausing.

"Emily Pendleton, this is my sister Gwen and my partner Neb." the Galactic Dragon introduced.

"A pleasure, I'm Julia Moors and my comrade is called Riana Slate." The Rune Knight replied.

"Erza Scarlet,"

"Gray Fullbuster,"

"N-Natsu Dragneel."

"Happy,"

"Lucy,"

"Nice to meet all of you," Riana said before speaking to the Supreme Kai. "And what do they call you Spiky?"

"Black," the Saiyan imposter replied. "Now, don't you mortals have a mission to get back to?"

"Right, everyone let's move!" Julia ordered; just as they were about to head out, Black, Julia, and Riana's turned serious. "Something's not right!"

"Is there a problem?" Erza asked.

"We're not alone." Riana replied. "There's at least three other power levels watching us."

"Come out! Show yourselves!" Julia demanded.

"Well, we were planning to ambush you, but I guess this'll have to do." Said a voice. Suddenly the four scouts Master Drakken dispatched stepped out from the shadows; Julia Moors attention seemed to be focused on the brown haired woman in armor who replied to her earlier demand. "I-It can't be…" she stuttered in disbelief. "L-Lady Friesia?"

**A/N: Finally this chapter is finished. Sorry it's taken me so long to write it, I'm usually busy most of the week so I don't have a lot time for fanfiction, but I'll try to make time, don't worry I'm still writing and I'm not stopping yet. Oh, and…Happy New Year!**


End file.
